Chloe's Twin
by Prinsess-Dirtbag
Summary: What if Chloe had a twin? How will everyone fit in inside this new world. So how will Brian,Alek, even some Jackles make a entrance. Also this story already has 12 pages for the first chapter, so read up!
1. Chlo and Han

**A/N-Hey guys, some of you might notice the changes I made. Anyways I updated a few chapters so it could be decent enough for you guys sooo…enjoy!**

**Search in google: skyler samuels with brown hair. then click in images and the you can see her with brown hair and with a purple shirt on.**

_Chloe's POV_

Waking up, I rush over to my closet. I smile as I put on a gray long sleeve and a pair of black designed tights. I throw on some black, loose leather shorts, and put in some studs. I go straight to the bathroom and brush out my hair, leaving with my natural curls. I swiped some natural makeup on and went to pick up one of my favorite lipsticks that I own, but found it missing.

I stomp straight to the room next to mine, and knock vigorously on the door. "Hana, I know hear me" I screamed. I start to bang on the door again, until it opens up. A girl identical to me, scowl and all, holds open the door with my red lipstick on. "Is there something you need sister dearest?" she says sarcastically.

"Why yes sister dear. My lipstick seems to have gone missing, and oh look! I see it now, right on your face."

My sister smile with a sigh and says "On my counter dear, enter if you dare." She walks out and heads over to the bathroom. I go and retrieve my lipstick, applying it as I walked over to the steps. I stop and say "Nice outfit by the way." She wears a faded blue long sleeve sweater, with a beige skirt. Her tights are the same off blue as her shirt, and her hair is in two braids. "Ditto." She says joining me downstairs.

"Hey, I heard the screaming upstairs but decided to let you guys figure it out yourselves." Me and Han smiles as we put our shoes and coats on. "But I would like to be the first to say happy sixteenth birthday to my two little babies." Meredith says excitedly, as she comes to hug us. "Not babies anymore mom." Han says.

I laugh. "Yeah mom, we're sixteen not six. But thank you." I said smirking to Meredith. I look over to the clock and widened my eyes slightly. "Dang, we have to go mom. Bye, love you!" I say as I grab Han's hand and go to the door. "Love you!" Hana shouts as we walk out.

"Implied!" I heard Meredith yell at us.

"Race you to the beach." I say to Hana. "You're on!" Hana said, as we sprint toward the beach.

**At the beach**

"HAPPY PRE BIRTHDAY!" screams Amy and Paul, each handing us a cupcake.

"Make a wish guys!" Amy says smiling widely, barely containing her excitement.

"Okay, okay." I laugh as I think about a wish. It isn't hard to guess either. Hana and I blow out the candles in unison.

"What did you wish for guys?" Paul asks grinning.

"No you can't tell! She can't tell!" Amy says freaked, as she hits Paul's arm.

"Really it wasn't that big." I say amused. "Ditto." Hana says.

"I just wished for things to be different." Han and I say simultaneously. We looked at each other. We usually say the same thing so people weren't that surprised.

Amy asked "What things?"

"Everything." Hana drawls.

"So you're saying you want more than two best friends." Amy, being Amy, states.

"Amy not about you," I say. "I kinda want to be kissed once in my life." I say.

"Hey you've both have been kissed before." Paul said.

"Paul we were seven, and Chloe was dared at eight." Han says jumping on the top of the bench were I was at.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure it has scarred them for life, having them not want to kiss anyone again." Amy taunted.

"Actually I've progressed a lot since then!" Paul retalianted.

"I just want to take a risk, you know? Do something special. Be noticed. Is that wrong?" I said completely ignoring their banter.

"Maybe we're just tired of being the good girl." Hana says exasperated.

"Umm how are you guys doing that?" Paul asks.

"I don't know it's easy." Hana states, as we both then jump off.

"I mean it might sound so lame when I say it but… I don't know I want to do something dangerous…be different-"

"Not be us for a while." I say finishing her sentence.

"Okay so after I have band we go to north beach for dinner. Oh, and Paul's ditching Korean." Amy says nonchalantly.

"Did you just hear what we said?" Hana exclaims.

"But that's what we always do to kick off our thinking." Amy said confused.

Just then Paul falls onto the sand in between us.

"That is so not easy." Paul says as he jumps up.

Amy ignores him as she asks "Is there something you want to do instead?"

Hana and I then share a look and then look at Amy and Paul.

_Chloe's POV_

I look at my dress for a second taking another look at it. I wore an above the knee, length strapless black dress that flows at the bottom. I decide there's again nothing wrong with it. I look at Hana's dress, which is the same except its blue with pink that meets at the very bottom. We both look not bad so I decide to relax a bit.

"There's no way their letting any of us in there." Amy says looking at the guard. I looked around to find a guy coming out of a back door, throwing up.

"Then we'll just find another way in there." I said leading them to the back door.

We go through the door, unnoticed. Music's blasting through the stereos, while people dance everywhere. Hana dragged Amy, Paul, and I to the dance floor. We all began dancing together. Hana and I especially loved to dance. It's like we get lost in the music and we can't help ourselves. Dancing is in our blood.

When we went our separate ways a boy I saw earlier went up to me, and we started to dance together to the song Fever by Cascada. When I thought it was time to leave I went outside, the guy following me.

"You are wild." The guy said.

"Thanks. Nobody's ever said that about me before."

"I find that hard to believe."

I smile at him coyly.

"You know um, my brother's place is just a couple blocks."

I laugh. "Not that wild, at least not yet. I really, truly have to go." I turn my head. "I can't believe Amy and Paul just ditched me." I say more to myself.

"Would you at least, maybe, give me a call sometime?" He asked.

I smile as I take out my phone, and hand it to him. He dials his number and save his contact. I look over it. "Xavier? I like the name."

"I just hope you like the face that goes with it." He says, and I laugh as I take a picture of him

"I think I do." I say as I see Hana making her way toward us.

I walk away about 6 inches until I stop. I decide if I should do what I'm about to do. Usually I would leave it to the guy but…tonight I'm someone different. I walk back to him and kiss him full on the mouth.

"See? I knew I would be missing out." I say, meaning for just me, accidentally out loud

"Uh, wow." He says with a laugh. I follow suit, thinking how crazy this must seem.

"Are you sure I can't at least give you a ride? It's pretty cold." He says still chuckling.

"You know, I-I like it. It makes me feel, alive." I say as Hana comes toward me.

"Han, this is Xaviar." I introduce.

"Hmm, Xaviar. Nice," Hana says eyeing the both of us. "I'm Hana." Han reaches out to shake his hand. Xaviar smiles and shakes back.

"Twins? Identical too. That's a little freaky." Xaviar says jokingly.

"Watch out, wrong move and we might strike you!" Han says.

I laugh. "Come on Han." I say taking her hand. We walk side by side, lost in our own thoughts. We both agree to talk about tomorrow, because it was so late.

_At school (Chloe's POV)_

Hana and I talked about how we both had our very first real kiss, last night. Hana said the guy was named Darin, and they danced together all night. I for one can't believe I missed that! But I guess I was occupied too. I see Amy, so I call her toward us.

"Amy, Amy, Amy, Amy!" I call as I walk to her right, while Han goes to her left.

"Oh, hey guys." Amy says still walking.

"What the hell Amy? I cannot believe you and Paul just left us there! But if you didn't we probably wouldn't have had the best night of our lives!"

"Why? Because we left?" Amy asked shocked.

"Ugh no!" I say pulling my phone. "Because of him!"

"Oh crap! Amy I have to tell you all about it later, but I really need to talk to this teacher!" Han says moving away from the stairs.

"Uh, ok"

"Amy look!" I say putting the phone closer to her. "We danced together all night!"

"His name's Xaviar, and he kissed me! I mean, well, we kissed each other!" I exclaim.

"I mean yesterday I said I wanted it to happen and then it did! Actually I kind of made it happen, which is kind of even cooler!"

"Oh my god Chloe, I can't believe you actually kissed him!" Amy says excitedly. We hear a thump, and Amy turns around. I roll my eyes, but she looks even more excited.

"Look perky London calling at 10 o'clock."

"That's your crazy obsession not mine." I say, going back to my story. "I mean I can't believe I actually did it! You would have been so proud of me! I just went straight up to him-"

_Thump_

He hits his basketball on the wall right above my head, but I ignore him. Amy bend down a bit while and tries not to get wacked.

"I mean, I don't know if I'm ever going to talk-"

He tries to hit the ball over my head again, but exasperated, I catch the ball before it hits the wall. I walk up to while saying

"Hey jocko. Do you mind? People are trying to have a conversation here, so why don't you go play look-at-me, somewhere else." I say with strong hand movements. I turn and throw it, not really aiming but I manage to make it inside the trash bin.

I look at the trash bin wide mouthed. I could assume the people behind me are too, because the people in front of me sure as hell are. I could already hear people starting to talk.

"You did NOT just do that." Amy says shocked.

"I think I did. Let's go." I say grabbing Amy and heading over to our next class. She turns to say something to Alek but I keep dragging her saying "No, Amy, come on!"

The worst part of having history, is having history alone. Counting every single second of a minute hoping that it will magically turn into an hour, now that's the struggle. But at least it eventually does. I stand to my feet as quickly as possible and head out the room, as the bell rings. _Next Drama._ I think to myself.

Out of nowhere a hand blocks my way. I look up and find the face to belong to Alek. I quickly stumble backwards as he says "That was very impressive."

I start to go backwards trying to avoid this conversation, but he follows me. "Maybe you can show me some of your moves sometime."

Annoyed I say "No moves just a lucky shot."

"I wasn't really talking about basketball." Wooow. I wonder if it took him all second block to think of that one.

"Subtle." I say rolling my eyes. I reach the last part of the wall, and he pushes my stomach gently onto. I couldn't move and he was being painfully obvious to what he wanted from me.

"I wasn't trying to be." He says smirking.

"Umm you haven't talked to me in about two years, let's get back to that." I say nodding. He then stiffs my hair?

"You smell very good." I'm not sure whether I want to punch him in his seemingly perfect face, or give in to his suggestive banter.

Mad he could allow me to feel this way I say "Okay crazy, non-sequator man it's called bathing… try it."

"Why are you giving me such a hard time, Chloe King?" the way he says my name I think I just…want to kick him where it hurts.

"Believe me if I ever knew it would have this effect on you I would have never touched your ball." I say drily. As soon as it comes from my mouth I mentally curse at myself, because it seems my mouth moves faster than my mind. I see him chuckle and I practically plead "God, don't say it."

He then comes closer and says "Something tells me we're going to be very good friends."

As he starts to come closer to my lips I hear someone say "ALEK." Very loud and very harsh.

"Well nice chatting, this was fun let's try and never do it again.' I say as the bell rings circling around him to rush to my class.

_Hana's POV_

I heard Chloe and Lana talking about something but I was too focused on the wonderful new clothes in the store today.

"Oh turn up I love that song." I say to Lana. "You can hear that?" she says. "Sure, can't you?" I ask. She turns it up, and as if on cue a really cute guy comes in. He looks a little older older than me, but so adorably lost so I decide to help him out a bit.

"Hi." I say as I walk over. He looks up and suddenly I'm at a loss of words.

"I love this song." He says.

"Me too! I, umm, just said that." I say lucky I found some words. Toward the end I accidentally fumble next to a manikin. I fix his hat quickly trying not to look embarrassed.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah an opinion," He puts on a hat with little cat ears on it. "Ironic or lame." We both laugh.

"Um, a little bit of both. But it works with the jacket" I smiled. "You a cat person?" I ask.

"Umm no just cold ears." He chuckles. "I'll take it."

"So you in college." I ask then realizing it's a rude question I start rambling. "I'm only asking because we get a lot of people from university, you see we have this ad-"

"Stop talking" Lana says. I chuckle lightly and say "Five dollars."

"Yeah well I'm just staying the semester to help out with some family stuff." He says. "Umm Brian."

"Hana. Every day from three to six." I say. "Maybe I'll see you around some time." He says.

"Okay. BYE." I say loudly, as I laugh.

"Okay I don't know what you did with Hana but when you see her tell her to tack the sow rack." Chloe said.

_Chloe's POV_

"Well maybe we're hurrying because it's our birthday dinner so-" I text Amy out loud. I got caught off by a biker that was, just about to squash Hana and I. I instinctively jumped and as if magic I was on top of a car. Han too.

"How'd you get up there?"

Hana and I looked at each other wide-eyed, staring at our body. We looked back at each other, and slightly smiled. "Holy…shit." I exclaimed.

Soon enough Han and I were running, to no particular destination. I just felt something inside of me come alive, and needed some relief of this need to run. I guess Han felt it too. We seemed too run faster than we've ever ran before. Everyone else was becoming a blur. We saw a place with all types off boxes, tables, poles, and bars. We shared a look and quickly ran to it. We started jumping over boxes, leaping over tables, and everything unimaginable. I started to look for Hana and saw her climbing a pole so I quickly flipped over a garbage can and climbed with her. When we made it up the pole we climbed on top of a roof, then jumped to another roof. We looked around taking in the San Francisco view and catching our breath. We looked at each other and said simultaneously "Wow." We started to make our way to the restaurant, finally, Amy had picked for us to go. We HAVE to tell Amy and Paul.

_At the restaurant_

"Wait. What?" Amy laughed. "So all of a sudden you have these, like, super powers."

"I don't think jumping over a dumpster justifies as super powers. But it's kind of weird right?" I asked.

"Ya huh." Amy said clearly surprised.

"It's like this burst of energy, like, I just knew I could do it." Hana said.

"Oh and I can hear things." Hana said leaning in toward Amy.

"Like thoughts in your head things." Amy said questioningly.

"No! Like low volume sort of things." Hana said.

"Really I can't." I said curiously.

"Well, have you tried?" Hana asked.

"Not the sort of thing you randomly try to do, at sixteen." I say sarcastically. Han rolls her eyes.

"Just try. See what those waiters are talking about." Hana said pointing to the group of waitors. I tried really hard, and manage to hear something. It's not very clear though. I put on a disgusted look.

"What?" Amy said.

"Okay, I think they just spit in that guy's food." I say as I watch him bite into his food.

"It's like our non-wish, birthday wish came true." Hana says so we can get to our previous topic.

"I know it's just, I feel so different." I say.

"Yeah." Hana says.

"Obviously there has to be some explanation to this. Other than you know, you two are freaks." Amy said eating her food.

"And you're worthless." Hana and I say together. Amy smiles back.

"I can't believe Paul blew off our birthday dinner." Hana says.

"The comic book king would be so into this." I add.

"I…told him not to come." Amy says quickly.

"Why?" I say confused.

"Paul and I made out." Amy bursts, grinning.

"What!" Hana says.

"When?" I say.

Amy started laughing. "Last night. First it was like a here we are at the dance floor what are we gonna do now, sort of thing but then…not so much." Amy says enthusiastically.

"You and Paul" Hana says leaning in, wide-eyed.

"I know." Amy squealed out.

"Wait, wait, wait. Now you're a couple." I said. "Amy we have talked to you all day every day since we were like two. And never once did you mention you had a thing for …Paul!" I say the last part incredulously.

"Well I kinda didn't know until it happened." Amy says as she looks at us. Are you guys jealous?!" Amy accused.

"Of you and Paul." Hana said like it was the dumbest question ever.

"No!" I finished.

"You guys don't have to be mean." Amy said looking at her plate.

"We're not being mean we're… being surprised." Hana says.

"I thought you two would be happy for us." Amy says protectively.

"We are." I tell her lightly.

"So like was he any good." Hana busted out, leaning into Amy.

"Surprisingly, yes!" Amy squealed out. "At first it was a little bit awkward, but then we kinda got into it-"

"Okay Amy I could accept it, but I just can't hear about it." I say feeling weird about the situation. Amy nodded, and fixed her napkin on her lap. I turned to look over at the door and instantly regretted it.

"Aw crap there's Alek's girlfriend." I say as I hide my face.

"Ew, creepy! No that's Jasmine" Amy said as she waved at her. I tried not to look.

"They're cousins." Amy says with a laugh. "She's in my AP history class."

"And why do you even care? I thought you hated his hot ass." Hana asked.

"Because, he kinda tried to kiss me." I tell her.

"Chloe! You like him?"

"No." I say defensively.

"But speaking of guys, didn't you meet some cute guy at the shop?" I ask smiling at Hana, trying to get the topic off of me.

She blushed and said "Yeah, well I did kinda shamelessly throw myself at this cute guy with the world's most beautiful eyes."

"Did he throw back?" Amy asked giddy.

"Yeah I think he kinda did." Hana said.

Amy squealed. "Oh my god! Hana!"

"Who are you two?" Amy asked sarcastically astonished.

"I have no idea." Hana and I said together before laughing

"Yeah, hi it's your mom, remember me? You said you were going to be home an hour ago." Meredith says through the phone.

"We're just paying. We-we will be home in just two seconds. I swear" I say. I hang up, after that.

"Woops, we gotta go." I said, as I grabbed Hana's hand.

"No, you two can't go yet. We have to make a plan."

Han sits back down, and put her head over her fist.

"A short plan." I say.

"Okay, first wait a day then call the club boys."

"I don't know, that was just drive-by flirting." Hana says as I nod my head in agreement.

"They stay on the list." Amy says pointing at us.

"And then there's Alek." Amy says, smiling at me knowingly.

"His royal Hotness? Let it go. "

"Okay before you rush into any judgment, you should at least see him with his shirt off." Amy says, nodding her head, probably looking back to that image.

We both tilt our head to the side.

"Fine, that just leaves kitty hat." Amy sings.

"Brian. And he's a definite yes." Hana says, as she gets up.

"Okay birthday girls. I'll get this" Amy says as she grabs the check.

"Amy I really am happy for you and Paul." Han says. I nod in agreement.

"Thanks guys." Amy says smiling warmly at us both.

"And Han, Chlo try not to wrestle too many bad guys, on your way home." Amy says pointing a finger.

"We'll try." Hana say drawing out the word 'try' as we leave.

_Hana's POV_

"Chlo, remind me to never have you keep watch of the time. It's almost 12o'clock." I say as I look at her with a raised brow.

"Come on, it's not that late!" Chlo says as we turn a corner.

We almost fell on our butts, when a homeless guy jumped up to us "Spare change."

"Uh no sorry." Chlo said with her head down.

"Well maybe something else then." The homeless dude said. I don't think he saw me behind him, which under any circumstances is good. But then he grabbed Chloe and pushed her on a wall.

As Chloe was screaming, I quickly went behind him. I hit him really hard, which was at the same time Chloe did. He fell, which I expected, but what I didn't expect was claws marks. Our nails were replaced with some freaky white… claws.

"Bitch! Ah! What you two do to me!" he says, falling on his huddle of trash.

Chloe and I stood there, looking at our claws.

"Stay away from me!" the guy said.

I paid the homeless man no attention. I was getting super freaked out. What the hell is this? Just then Chloe and my hands turned back to normal. When I flexed my hands, again it turned into claws. I didn't flex my hands it turned back to normal. Chloe and I look at each other and run to our house.

"Okay clearly two seconds doesn't mean-" Meredith started to say but was cut off when Chloe and I hugged her.

"Girls are you okay?" Meredith said.

"I'm fine." I sniffled out.

"Sure?" she asked. We both nodded, half-smiling.

"Yeah we're just…sorry for coming home so late." Chloe said.

"Oh, it's okay. It's your birthdays. You got a couple free passes." Meredith said with a shrug.

"Thanks." I said. "We'll be in our rooms if you need us. Ok." I said, as Han and I walked over to the stairs.

"Uh girls." Meredith called.

"Yeah?" Chloe and I asked.

"I've been staring at this cake for hours, mind if you two blow a few candles so I can have a slice?" Meredith asked as she led us to the cake.

"It's beautiful." Chloe said.

"Vanilla?" I ask.

"Like I just met you two." Meredith said.

"No singing." Chloe said, pointing a finger.

"What? I'm not a singer, that was your da-. Okay no singing." Meredith said as we blew the candles.

"Mom it's okay, he left over ten years ago." Chloe said.

"We're good." I said.

"Happy birthday girls." Meredith said as she kissed both our cheeks.

"I love cake." Meredith said as we sat down.

"So not to be all snoopy, but I did notice that you two and your posse-"

"Please don't say posse." I said.

"Rat pack!" Meredith said as she liked icing off her finger. "Do something special?" she asked.

"Yeah actually we did, uhh we went dancing, and I met a boy."

"Me too." I said smiling.

"Ooo" Meredith said. "Please do not cry, squeal, or hug us." Chloe said.

"Okay." She said.

"And I met another boy today at work. He was…nice" I said.

"That's it? That's all you're gonna give me? ..Nice." Meredith said.

"I mean that's kinda everything." I said while shrugging my shoulders.

"I'm sensing there's more to this story, and you don't seem very excited." Meredith says eating.

"No, no I'm-I'm excited I just, we just have a lot going on right now." I said.

"What do you have 'going on'?" Meredith asks, chuckling.

We hesitated to eat our cake, looking at our hands.

"Girls?"

"Do-do you know anything about our birth parents?" Chloe asked reluctantly.

"Dammit Chloe, Hana you're not going to give me a break are you?" Meredith huffed.

"No, it's not a door slamming, you're not our real mother moment. We're just curious. We swear." I added quickly.

"Well you guys already know everything I know. Which is pretty much nothing" Meredith said, getting up to refill her wine glass.

"No papers, no records?" I ask.

"It was chaotic. Ukraine was a new country. Your dad was working up there, and when he saw you two in the orphanage he fell in love." Meredith said.

"But how did he get us out of the country? I mean that makes no sense." Chloe said.

Meredith then looked around.

"What?" I asked.

"I think-umm I think money may have changed hands." Meredith said.

"Wait you mean he stole us!" I asked.

"No, no that's just how things were done." Meredith said holding our hands.

"Yeah but, he didn't even want to know where I was from or how-" Chloe began.

"Your father wasn't a big fan of questions…sorry. I wish I knew the answers too." Meredith said.

I looked down.

"Thanks for the cake." Chloe said.

"Sure." Meredith said.

Chloe and I started to go upstairs,

"Mom?" I said.

"Yeah"

"I love you."

"Implied." She sang. I smiled and went upstairs with Chloe.

I stood there looking at myself in the mirror trying to figure everything out. I brushed my hair behind my ear, and turned away. The only good thing about this right now, is that I have Chloe. Chloe and my mom.

_The next day (Chloe's POV)_

_(Chloe is wearing, A black and white striped crop top with short sleeves. Black ripped jeans. Black timberland boots. With her hair down.)_

_(Hana is wearing a decorated white, green, and blue dress. A soft white sweater. Thick black over the knee highs, and some white knee boots. Her hair is down.)_

I stood with Amy, pretending to help her decide what she wanted to buy, only half paying attention. The other half is constantly playing with my fingers.

"Amy, Paul isn't my whole life…for your information."

"Okay what is the matter with you? Did you hit your head on the trash bin? Oh, and don't tell me you can fly because if you can I will have you committed." Amy says.

"Amy we can't fly. That would just be weird." Hana says leaning on one of the racks.

"Are we even gonna call the club boys, like we planned?" Amy asked.

"Okay you planned, we didn't." I said. Amy turned around, and saw Lana looking at her.

"Don't give me that look they're helping me." Lana rolled her eyes, while raising her eyebrow.

"I'm gonna buy something." Amy taunted.

"Heard that before."

"Look Amy I don't know what's going on with us lately. I mean last night I was so alive-"

"Is that your your phones." Amy asked as she took both of them.

I twitched my eye "Amy."

While Hana ran to her to get the phone. Surprisingly Amy already had the dial tone of both our phones and now it was ringing, almost simultaneously.

"It's a voicemail." Hana and I said together. "Uh hi Xavier it's me, Chloe, from the other night you must be busy right now so umm call me later. Bye!" Hana said the same thing on Darin's voicemail.

"And never do that again." Hana said to Amy.

"Aww" Amy said while clapping her hands.

"I hate you." Hana said rolling her eyes.

"Love you." Amy sang.

"Whatever,"

"What about this?" Amy asked holding up a horrible brown fur coat.

"Seriously?" Chlo asked. Amy started dancing around in it.

"Oh God!" I said laughing and moving away from her.

_Hana's POV_

Chloe and I were locking up with Amy, when someone called

"Closing early."

I turned around and saw it was Brian! I whispered in Amy's ear, not so subtlety, "Kitty hat."

I turned and said "Yes."

"Now how am I supposed to indulge in my corky headwear fetish?" He asked.

"Uh you know, I-I'm sorry, I should have warned you this um happens… a lot." I say shrugging my shoulder, and laughing.

"Well just know I planned on doing fifteen minutes of humor small talk, just before asking you this, but you wanna get a cup of coffee with me?" Brian asked.

"I-I-I can't, I mean we-" I pointed over to my sister and Amy.

"Are parting ways" Amy said.

"Because we have no plans together once so ever." Chloe said smiling.

"Wow, I didn't know you had a sister. Hi I'm Brian." He told Chloe.

"I guess if you weren't ogling my sister you would have noticed…" I say sarcastically. "But yeah, I'm Chloe. And uh, me and Amy have to go…to that thing… remember Amy." Chloe asked looking at Amy.

"Oh yeah, let's go talk about that thing. Off we go." Amy said walking away with Chloe and giving me the keys.

He chuckled and said "I'll take that as a yes."

I shrugged. "Okay." We started to walk over to the coffee shop.

We ordered a coffee and walked outside. When we were going outside I started to tell him about my father and how I don't know where he is, or if he's even alive or not. I also told him about how I found his e-mail a couple of years ago, and started sending him these messages. We sat down at a table.

I also told him that Chloe, my mom, and I make a pretty good team. He started to tell me about how his mother died and his father is really hard on him. So far I was having a really good time. We were about to talk about some other things when, a jogger with a huge dog came. The dog was growling and trying to bite me. I jumped up, and grabbed Brian's arm, but I accidentally drew my claws in it. Even when I did that he didn't get mad he actually defended me and told the jogger that he needs to control that dog.

"Well, that was random." He said. Yeah, not so much.

"Yeah, listen I-I gotta go home, my mom has this.. thing about me going home. Umm thanks for the coffee." I said then turned to walk really fast.

"Wait, Chloe" I turned back around, not sure of what he was gonna say. "Can we do this again sometime?"

I smiled sheepishly. "Yeah-yeah I'd-I'd really like that. Bye" I said as I began to walk away again.

I was walking over to my the way of my house, when I saw that some freak was following me. I walked through some woods hoping to lose him. That's when I saw some more people through the woods, and I quickly ran the other way. I don't know where I was going, but hopefully it was somewhere populated. As I ran I pulled out my phone, and called Chloe. I told her it was an emergency and to leave Amy.

I hung up and began running through some forest to an open area. Greatful there was people I began trying to blend in, while looking for Chloe. I saw the man and began running up, the tower. I think it was called Coit tower. The stairs were spiraled and I'd almost tripped running up the stair so fast. I made it to the top floor and looked out the window openings. I saw Chloe down there, but behind her there was a guy with a knife.

I quickly yelled "CHLOE WATCH OUT! BEHIND YOU!" but it was too late by the time she turned around, the guy said something to her and stabbed her in the stomach.

"NOO!" I screamed, grabbing my head. I turned around, and gasped because the scare faced guy was there. Right behind me.

"Good bye. Hana." Then he pushed me out the opening and I fell plummeting down.

I hit the ground. Hard. And I felt the blood drip around me. The last thing I saw was Chloe right beside me. She seemed to have seen the whole thing because she just started to close her eyes and soon enough my teary eyes closed too.

_Chloe's POV_

I hear all sorts of different gasps and screams and I wonder _how can I hear this stuff aren't I dead?_ But out of nowhere, I opened my eyes. I don't know how I'm doing this but I turn to look at Han and…she's still dead. Tears form in my eyes, but then…she awakens. She looks at me, and I look at her. We jump up, and we run. We head to the woods.

We were about to get away when someone pushed me to the ground, I saw Hana about to scratch her with her claws. I was had mine up too, already aiming for her face. But then I heard someone. A familiar voice, that makes me stop. I looked up at saw Alek. He's the one that said stop? But why would I listen to him, or Hana for that matter.

"We're here to help." He said, and slowly I put my hand down along with Hana. The person on top of me lifted her hoodie off, and revealed that it was Jasmine. Both Hana and I looked at then wide-eyed, unable to speak.

_Chloe's POV_

"We're only supposed to be watching you two. To make sure Alek was right." Jasmine explains as we run. To where? I don't know.

"I was right. I thought you were starting to transform, and since you two are sisters, Hana might be one too." Alek said.

"But then we saw that crazy assassin starting to lurk around, and knew we had to do something." Jasmine says. Alek then jumps on a garbage can and looks around.

"I don't think were being followed." He says.

"Okay will one of you please tell us what's going on?" I ask.

"We're so sorry. There are people who usually talk you through this. This isn't how its normally done." Jasmine says trying to calm me down.

"What's done?" Hana asks.

"Contact. Your transformation was so fast." Jasmine tells us.

"You two were born in Ukraine, right?"

"Yes. But how do you know that." I ask.

"Not here." He says as he grabs my arm. "Come on."

Jasmine grabs Hana's arm.

We jump on the top of a building and Alek inspects "I think we're safe here. We should probably keep moving."

"No, no, no, no we are not going anywhere until we get some answers." I say.

"Yeah like why is there a scare-faced freak who trying to kill us. I mean how does he even know my name, I mean a-a-a-a" Hana says.

"Hana! It's going to be okay we'll answer all your questions I promise." Jasmine explains.

Hana and I look at each other and say at the same time "Well here's one. What the hell are you?"

"You mean what the hell are we." Alek corrects.

We raise our eyebrows telling him to go on. "We are Mai." Alek says.

"Mai?" Hana and I say.

"Decedents of an ancient and sacred race. Not completely human, not completely god. The offspring of Bastet, the most powerful of all the goddesses. It was a time when we were revered. They advise pharaohs. Mai and humans had a special relationship. We were their sworn protectors." Jasmine explains to us while showing, her necklace of what I guess is Bastet.

"But then we had a falling out. I guess you could say we got tired of taking orders." Alek says.

"We broke our sacred bond." Jasmine corrects.

"That's one interpretation. But we've been hunted for generations." Alek says fiercely.

I widened my eyes.

"He's being slightly dramatic. We lead pretty normal lives." Jasmine says.

"This truly makes no sense." I say.

"Deep down, you know it's true. You always knew you were different." Alek says.

"Are there gonna be more…"

"Changes." Hana says finishing my sentence.

"No, just a tail." Alek says shrugging.

"Ignore him. He thinks he's hilarious." Jasmine says.

I glared at him for a minute before Jasmine said "I know this is hard to take in but this is who you are."

"Do you regret being so mean to me, now?" Alek says sitting down.

"No." I say.

"Hana, who was that guy you were having coffee with? A boyfriend?" Jazmin asks.

"So none of your business." Hana says shocked.

"For a second I thought you were gonna kiss him. I swear I almost had a heart attack." Jasmine says smiling. We tilted our head a little.

"Mai and humans don't really mix well." Alek says.

"Guess you call it a curse we can't be-"

"Intimate." Alek interrupts, looking at me.

"Sometimes something even as small as a kiss." Jasmine says.

"What happens if we kiss?" Hana and I say together.

Alek chuckles "You guys really need to stop doing that. Anyway though, it depends on the kiss. Paralysis, death. Sometimes paralysis and death."

We quickly take out our phones. "Don't worry not for the Mai just the… human." Alek shrugs.

"Alek I swear. Don't worry you didn't kiss that guy he's fine. We were watching." Jasmine says.

"It's not him we're worried about." we say.

_Hana's POV_

I can't believe this. Chloe and I killed someone. Someone so innocent, cute, and funny. Chloe and I are crying our eyes out looking at the two dead bodies that's going inside the truck. Brothers. Would you believe that? Can this could ever get any more worse.

"It's not your fault. You had no way of knowing." Jasmine said to us. Sick of her bullshit I turn to leave.

"Hana, wait!" Jasmine said as she touched my arm. "Don't touch me! Please." I yelled, but whispered that last part. Chlo was in front of me in a second.

"Don't fucking touch her." She whispered menacingly, shaking, as she turned and wrapped an arm around me.

"Please just let us take you home." Jasmine offered.

"We can get home on our own!" Chloe said harshly.

"She means our home." Alek says, with soft eyes. Great. Take fucking pity.

"Don't you two get it?" I ask.

"We don't want anything to do with you." Chloe said bitterly. She was getting mad by the second. Chlo mad, is a very bad thing.

"I don't think you have a choice. At least until we figure out why the order was after you." Jasmine says.

"How they knew about you. They normally don't attack like this." Alek said.

"The Order?" I choked out.

"The Order are the ones dedicated to our extinction." Jasmine explains.

"Trust me you won't be happy if that guy in the park catches you." Alek says.

"Uh too late he just tossed me off the top of Coit tower." I said.

"Stabbed. In the fucking stomach." Chloe says.

"What happened?" Jasmine said really confused.

"It felt like I broke every bone in my body." I said.

"I was dead. She was dead. Plain and simple." Chloe mutters.

"But you're both still alive." Alek said. "

Sorry to disappoint." We say.

"Only The Uniter has nine lives to live. The prophecies never said anything about two Uniters." Jasmine says.

"There's no way." Alek says slightly smiling.

"Nine lives to endure." Jasmine says getting closer to us.

"Chloe, Hana we're not supposed to save you, you're supposed to save us." Jasmine says.

"No, no-"

"You have to come The Order knows about you and they won't stop. Many people are gonna die." Alek says as he reaches and grabs Chloe.

"Don't touch me!" She says as she throws Alek on the bench near us.

"This has nothing to do with us!" Chlo scream. "Leave us alone!" Chloe yells as we run to our house.

_Chloe's POV_

I try to control my breathing as I'm in the shower and wash all the dirt off of me. How did this happen to me. I think to myself. I hold my head, sick with image of Xavier's house. After I get dressed, I go to Hana's room. She's crying. I quickly come to her and gently I brushed her hair back while I say lies, like it's okay.

She stopped crying. "Thanks."

I smile at her.

All of a sudden Amy burst through the door. "Thank god. Chloe, Hana your home. I've been calling both of you like one-million bajillion times." Amy said.

"We're okay, were fine Amy." I say.

"Not you. Paul and I just broke up." Amy said.

"Amy-"

"He was supposed to meet me at the galaxy and then he just didn't show. Bet his mom-"

"Amy!" Hana says.

"Look Amy we're really sorry, but-but I just can-cant right know. Okay?"

"And what the hell do you guys have going on that's so important." Amy said.

"How about this?" Hana show her scarred back, and I show my scarred stomach.

"There's nothing there." Amy said.

I go to Hana's mirror and see there really is nothing there. Like it…vanished.

"Chloe, Hana?" Amy says softly.

"I think we died today." Hana and I said together.

"What? Are you okay?" Amy asked.

I was about to say something when my phone indicated it had a message. I went over and saw who it was.

"It's Paul, should I answer?" I asked Amy. She nodded. I grabbed my phone and pressed answer.

"Hey Paul." I said.

"Uh Chloe. I got some one here who wants to talk to you."

"Paul?" I asked.

"Hello Chloe. I believe you, your sister, and me have a little unfinished business." The scarred-face freak told me.

_Chloe's POV_

"Keep the motor running." Hana said, as we went to get out.

Amy locked the door.

"Hey." I said.

"There is no way I'm letting you two out of this car if you don't tell me what is going on." Amy said.

"Okay remember when you warned us about bad guys?" I asked Amy.

She nodded.

"We should have listened." I told her.

"If Chloe, Paul, and I don't come out of there in two minutes, call the police." Hana said.

"You can't go in there alone. I mean I'm not saying I'm going in there with you, but still, you can't go in there alone." Amy said.

"Trust us it'll be fine." Hana and I said together as we showed Amy our claws.

"Ahhh!" Amy screamed.

"Wish us luck." I said as we waved and went in.

"Paul?" I asked.

"Chloe, Hana get out of here it's a trap." Paul said.

"Yeah we kinda figured that part out." Hana said.

"Hey creepy, creep." I said.

"You know who you are. So umm I'm just gonna take my friend and go. And I swear you'll never have to see me again." Hana said.

"Look I don't know what's up with you and the Mai, but really it has nothing to do with-" I was suddenly cut off by a star being thrown at me.

Hana quickly hid behind a cloth and indicated she'll come when he's venerable. She then hid. Another star got thrown and it cut my leg. I quickly put my hand on it to stop the bleeding. The guy then jumped down.

"Who the hell are you?" I screamed.

"I know you think this has nothing to do with you two- where's your sister!" the freak asked.

"Right here!" Hana said as she jumped on his back. I saw her eyes as she jumped. A golden/green with a single slit for a pupil.

"Newsflash, dying sucks! And I'm so not doing that again!"

I ran to him, as I felt my eyes turn. I punched him over his face and neck, but more so in his stomach. I was on fire, super quick, not at all awkward with it. He purposely fell on his back, hurting Hana, and punched me square in the face. I fell back as Hana went to trip him and I kneed him in the face. He got up, and pulled something out of his coat. Oh wait…is that a machete? Oh fuck.

I slid under some construction pipes with a white cloth on it. The freak went toward it and started slicing where he thought I'd be. He cut me, but I grabbed his arm and twisted it. I took his knife and threw it somewhere behind me. I ran over to Han and the freak turned around slowly.

Paul witnessing this said "Chloe, that was so cool."

Alek came out of nowhere with Jasmine following. Alek then grabbed his head by the hair and punched him. Sending him across the room and hitting the wall. Jasmine raced to him and kicked him in the stomach making him hit the ground. He went up, and Hana ran over to him, jumped and kicked him in the head hoping to cause injury. He fell back bleeding on the floor.

"Alek! Get Paul!" Jasmine says as she head toward him.

"Paul." Hana and I say at the same time. Alek quickly unlocks Paul and we rush to give him a hug.

"Paul!" someone squealed out. We turned and saw Amy run into Paul's arms.

"Amy are you okay?" Paul asked.

"Me? What about you? What happened in here?" Amy asked.

"Well that freak over there- where's the scarred face dude?!" I ask noticing he's gone.

"He vanished. I don't know where he-"

"HANA LOOK OUT!" I screamed as I saw the freak pick up Han, and throw her out the window.

"Stay away from my friend!" Amy said knocking him outside the window also with a pipe. We all rush outside.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. It's good to cats can land on their feet at any time." Han said sarcastically. "I don't know where that damn freak went."

"Chloe watch out!" Jasmine says as she jumps in front of me just in time for a knife to come in contact with her shoulder blade.

"Jasmine!" Alek says as she helps her stand.

"Oh my god!" I say looking at Jasmine. Amy and Paul come running toward us.

"Oh my god!" Amy said mirroring my last comment. "I'll call 911!"

"No! I'll take her home! We could heal her, the rest of us only have this one life." Alek said looking at Han and I.

"I am so sorry." I say to Alek.

"You can't run away!" Alek says as he leaves with Jasmine.

_Chloe's POV_

TRUST NO ONE –DAD

"Does that mean-"

"That he knows?" I finish. "I don't know. I don't know anything right now Han."

"Let's get to bed."

"Y-yeah. I think that's really what we need right about now."

"Goodnight Chlo." Han says as she goes to her bed.

"Wait. Han," I say reaching out. She turns.

"Yeah."

I go toward her and give her a hug. "It's going to be alright."

"Promise?" Han chokes out.

"I promise." I look at her and smile. I go through our conjoined bathroom back to my room.

I take a deep breath in and look around for a moment. I go to my bed. I lay there for a while. Then I whisper "Goodnight Alek."

It's a long shot, but I know he could hear me.

I think I hear him say goodnight back but it's really just a blur as I drift off to sleep.


	2. Hope

**A/N-Hey there! Okay so first really sorry for the long wait and thank you all for the reviews! And thank you VannaMa'Kayla for telling me that links don't appear on the fanfiction thing, so I did put it on my profile. So if any of you want to check out their hairstyles, or what they wore to school on the last chapter. P.S. I kinda forgot to put how Hana and Chloe's dad emailed them the letter. So it all happened the same except Hana was in Chloe's room at the time. **

_Chloe's POV_

Hana and I were in my room, at 12o'clock at night, thinking of what to write to our dad. We deciding on telling him that it was Hana and I and we said to please come home. We looked at each other for a moment then I pressed enter. Hana was about to go to her room when we heard footsteps… on our ceiling. We then looked at each other and Hana signaled that she would go to her room, and go out her window while I do the same thing in my room. So then we could have the guy cornered. I quickly agreed as she stepped in her room.

I quickly made no sound as I swiftly made my way on the roof. I saw Hana a little far back, near the chimney. I then looked ahead and saw the guy, but not his face it was too dark. I then stood up and said "Hey!" the guy began to run. I then ran after him and so did Hana. I jumped over a roof that wasn't that far apart and kept running a minute later I heard Hana's jump on this roof. I then ran on a lower roof and chased after the guy. I heard Hana again. Only it wasn't quit as long a wait as the other jump, she must be getting closer.

I jumped down two roofs and was now on a flat surfaced-roof. And the guy was nowhere to be seen. '_Great Chloe'_I thought to myself.

"Hey. You catch him." Hana said, scaring the living daylights out of me. "Damn Hana!" I said. "Well you're the one who didn't get the guy." She said while rolling her eyes. "Look Hana, you really don't what to erk my nerves right know." I said giving her a glare. "Oh come on let's just see where he went." She said shrugging my glare off and walking around. "Don't go to far." I told her. "Yes, mom." She said not once looking back. I then mumbled something about 'sisters being a pain in the ass especially when there part cat.' I then went to look over a ledge. I then felt as if someone was behind me I quickly turned around. I almost slipped but then the guy caught me by the wrist, and pulled me to him. When I saw his face I quickly said "Alek. I-" I was about to say something but I just didn't know what. "I could have killed you. Do you really want to die again." He said breathing heavily. I then noticed how I was breathing heavily too. I just continued to stare into his eyes.

"Hey Chlo I couldn't-" I think Hana stopped saying something because of how Alek and I were still in the embrace. But I didn't know because I was still staring into his chocolate brown eyes. He then looked at her, breaking the gaze and said "Next time you two might not want to be so careless with your lives."

I just stood there not saying a word. He then looked back at me; I then turned at grabbed Hana's arm and went back to our house. The least we could do is have a semi-decent night sleep.

_Next day (Chloe's POV)_

I had an off-the-should light blue shirt that had short sleeves that had two heats that collided with each other in black. With some skinny jeans, and silver hoop earrings. I put my hair in a side pony tail. I brushed my teeth. Then put on some eyeliner on that made my eyes look like cat eyes. I put on some light brown lip-stain and grabbed my book bag.

As I went downstairs I saw Hana was already there she was wearing an off-the-shoulder white shirt that said "School is over-rated" in bright pink, with skinny jeans. She had on gold hoop earrings, and had some eye-liner like mine. She wore a gold necklace and had light brown lip-stain like mine. She also had her hair in a side ponytail too.

"Still taking my stuff Hana. Well at least you put it back this time" I said while I put on my brown heels on. "Whatevers. Can you pass my black heels." She says. I walk over there and hand them to her while I put my own on.

"Bye mom! Love you." We say simultaneously. "Chloe! Hana! Don not go out that door until you eat something!" Meredith yelled. We walked over and Hana was about to take one when I stopped her, and picked up one with my claw. She then picked up one with her claw to, and we made a toast. "So girls are you-" Meredith was about to say until we dropped our apple onto her coffee and it spilled. "Ahh." Meredith breathed out. "No this is what I get for not making you two breakfasts. Go." She then said. "Love you." Hana said as I waved as we booked. "Seriously implied." She said kinda in a fit.

_At the scene of where Hana and Chloe died_

"I can't believe you guys really died." Amy said as we looked at the dry blood marks from Hana's head, and Chloe's stomach. "I know. I just keep trying to convince myself it didn't happen, but" I then sighed not want to say anything more that has to do with this. "Alright. Come on." Amy said clear that I don't want to talk about this anymore. Paul and Amy kept looking at me. I was starting to get annoyed. "What?" Hana said annoyed also. "Show them to me again…please. I swear last time." Paul asked. "No." I said. "Fine. But I don't know what you two's problem is. If it was me I would be swooshing all over the place." Paul said. "Believe me, I so wish they were yours to swoosh." I said. "Why do you guys keep looking at this like it's some kind of negative?" Paul asked. Hana, Amy, and I all looked at him like he was out of his mind. "Okay yeah I could see how the knife holding assassin could make you guys feel that way, but still you're like a super hero." Paul said. "More like super freak." Hana and I say simultaneously. "You are not a freak. As my dads always say, what makes you different makes you special." Amy says reassuringly to Hana and I. "Running, jumping, claws, super hearing. Kinda be on the run for special." Paul says. "Paul. Not helping." Amy says. "But I am. I truly think it's amazing." Paul says looking at his girlfriend. "At least one of us does." I mutter. "Though the claws are kinda cool." Hana says. "See? She thinks it's amazing too." Paul says to Amy. "She didn't say that." Amy says. "Hey do you guys have night vision? I bet you do. All cats can see in the dark." Paul asks us. "We'll keep you posted." Hana says. "Here's a question" Paul says. "I don't know what it is, but I beg of you keep it to yourself." Hana says. "And what am I supposed to do. Ignore it? Forget it ever happened?" Paul says. Amy grabbed his head and said "Yes." "Some things you just can't forget." Paul says as he looks in Amy's eyes as there about to kiss. "Do not." I demand as I get up and check my phone. "Chloe." Amy says. "I know one thing I'll- we'll never be able to forget." I say as Hana and I show Amy our picture of Devin and Xavier. I sigh. "I just feel so guilty." Hana says. "There's just something we have to do." I say as Hana and I walk away.

"Do not do this. Stop beating yourselves up it wasn't you guys fault." Amy says. "We kissed him and now he's dead." I say. "Kinda sounds like our fault," Hana adds in. "Just because Alek and Jasmine said that's what happened. Besides even if it's true, which I'm not saying is, but if it is you guys didn't even know there was a possibility." Amy says. "Not one of those things they bring up in sex ed. And I would know." Said Paul. "Thanks. It's just it's going to be hard to except." I say. "They were really nice guys. Well from what I heard Chloe say about Xavier." Hana says. "Let's go were going to be late for school." I say. "You're actually worried about missing homeroom?" Paul asked.

"Super powers are completely wasted on you two." Paul said as he and Amy kept walking. Hana and I then stopped walking and turned around, looking around. "Come on. It's probably nothing." Hana says. I take one more look then say "Yeah you're probably right." Then I walk with Hana to school.

**(Skip the time where she went to school, because she said nothing.)**

_At work (Chloe's POV)_

I was there writing the prices on all the clothes bored as heck. While all Hana is doing is pretending to help customers. "You know there actually make little sticky notes to this." I say. "This is Vintage stickers are for used clothes." Lana says to me. "What's the difference." I say. "A forty percent markup. Keep writing." Lana says. The door rang and I looked up and saw Brian. I waved then coughed out "Hana cute customer." She then looked up so fast I thought her head would spin backwards. She smiled and went over and said "Can I help you."

_Hana's POV_

"Can I help you." I said while smiling at him. "Uh you can actually. The other day I met a girl in here. One thing led to another and we ended up having coffee together." He said. "Uh huh." I said. "We hung out for at least an hour." "Almost two." I said. "Almost two. And I uh tried that thing with my eyes." He said while squinting inward in a really ugly way. I laughed. "Yeah I sometimes did that. Then she gave me that smile. Please help me if I'm wrong but the last thing I said to her was 'Can we do this again sometime?' and I don't remember what she said back." Brian said. I smiled. "She said she'd really like that." I said. "You're right she said that. Man I love when days are this great." He said. "Really." Chloe said. We quickly turned to her. "Uh huh. And what can you tell me about this fine serein, 1980's polyester jacket for…120 dollars?" Brian said. I then saw Chloe roll her eyes while laughing and went to a different rack. I laughed and simply said "It's vintage." "It's nuts." He said looking at it again.

I then remembered what I wanted to ask him. "You called me but you didn't leave a message." I said sadly. "I'll give you an 'I panicked' or B: I just really wanted to hear your voice on your message." He said, quickly looking to see my reaction. I smiled then said "I kinda like both options." He smiled and looked in my eyes. "So seriously you would want to have a coffee with me again." "Yes. Seriously. I would." I said looking at him. "Good so like how many long hours do you have right now." He said quickly looking over his shoulder as Lana came. "Do you have anything slightly less flammable." He said overly loud as Lana gave him a look. I quickly hit him in the arm and said "Do you know how much trouble I'll get in if you keep doing that!" I said snickering. "And uh I can't today I have dinner with my mom." He gave me an odd look. "It's pizza night." I said hoping he'll understand. He then gave me another odd look but slightly amused. "It's a thing don't ask." I said quickly trying to see when I have some free time. "Umm…tomorrow! Tomorrow's good." I said laughing slightly. "Excellent! Tomorrow was going to be my next suggestion. And maybe we could have a little food this time." He said cocking his head slightly to the right. "Fancy." I said nodding in approval. I then went over to fold some clothes that just came in, but before I said "Call me…and leave a message this time." "Most definitely." He said smiling.

I then walked over to Chloe. I watched him go first and said "Sorry." She only nodded her head and said "Please even I can't pretend to be mad at that."

Just then my phone rang. Chloe and I went to it. When I picked it up the picture on it was Xavier's. Chloe and I then looked at each other face shocked then we looked at the phone.

**(Next scene thingy.)**

_Chloe's POV_

"Did you answer it?" Amy asked as we told her about the call. "Yeah. I mean it's sounded like there was somebody there, but it didn't say anything and I hung up." Hana said. "You don't think it was that scar-faced crazy trying to mess with you guys again." Amy said. I just shrugged while Hana just looked. "We don't know." I said. Amy looked at us and then took Hana's phone. "Give me that." She said. "Amy!" Hana said. "Let's try and not piss off the homicidal maniac more than he already is okay." I said. "Would you let me handle this." Amy said seriously. "Hello…who is this…I know your there I hear you breathing…never call this number again." Amy said forcefully then hung up and set it back on the table. "Wow I stand corrected." I said. "You showed him." Hana said. "You don't think there's a chance that Xavier's not really dead." "Or Derin!" Hana chirped in. "Or not dead anymore." I said. "You see before I would think that sounded mildly crazy but now…" Hana said. "…Not so much." I finished for her. "Maybe… She said hopefully." Hana said to Amy. Amy then pulled out a newspaper. "Guys you know that if there was the slightest chance of them being alive I would be there with you, but I'm sorry but Xavier and Derin made front page." Amy said showing us the newspaper that said 'teen found dead'.

"No cause of death." I said sadly. "But it said they both lived a great life." Hana said. "I guess they made one same mistake." I said. "They met us." Hana said while throwing the newspaper on the table.

**(At their house)**

"Looks good." Meredith said as she saw Hana and I picking at our food. "It is." I said still looking down. "Okay. If I just admit that I ordered the garden delight to be pretty and superior. Could I pick off this broccoli and get some of the peperoni?" Meredith said. "Someone has to set the good example." Hana said. "Eat you vegetables. There now can I have some of your pizza?" she said grabbing a piece. "Well I'm actually not that hungry." Hana and I said at the same time. "Are you girls serious?" Meredith said. We just shrugged. "Normally I have to tell you two to breath between bites. Are you guys feeling okay?" She asked. "Yeah. You know." We both said. "Okay tell me what's wrong." Meredith said.

**(Skipping the talk because it's really boring to write. And the Brian scene. And the part where there at the funeral. And Xavier and Derin were brothers also. And Both Chloe and Hana felt the brother's feelings in the funeral. So there both empaths. Also both Hana and Chloe used super hearing. Now Hana is trying on clothes for her date with Brian.)  
><strong>_Chloe's POV_

"I knew I should have gone with you." Amy said. "So wish you did. And when you think about its all just so weird. And that whole scene and act I mean what was that?" Hana and I said at the same time. "And that feeling I got when I saw him at the church." I said. "You felt that too I thought it was just me." Hana said. "What feeling?" Amy asked. "I don't know I just felt this pain." Hana said. "His pain." I corrected. I took a deep breath. "I can't explain it." Hana and I said at the same time.

"You know maybe that's a cat thing. My kitty can always tell when I'm depressed." Amy said. "No it was like I was experiencing exactly what he was feeling." Hana said. "Wait you did not just compare us to your one-eyed, death birth cat." I said. "She's old be nice." Amy said handing Hana another outfit. As she went in I said "And he thinks he has something to do with their death but we can't just let him go through life blaming it on himself." "Oh you mean like you two are." Amy said. "Amy its wrong we have to do something." Hana said as she peeked her head out between the curtains. "What! Guys your mom is right it's none of your business. There's so much going on that you guys don't know about. I know it's wrong but you have to let it go." Amy said. Then Hana came out saying "I don't think we can." "Chloe, Hana there's nothing you can do even if you wanted to." Amy said as Lana went by. She then stopped and said "I thought we sold that dress two weeks ago." "Oh I um… found it mixed in with the winter coats." Hana said. "Yeah people never put stuff in the right place." I chipped in. "Chloe don't make me regret giving you the afternoon off." She said with a look then walked away. Hana and I rolled our eyes and went back to looking at her outfit. "I think you should get it. This one reads coffee with hottie to me" Amy said. "Hana I don't think you should be doing this. You are completely delusional if you think that going out with Brian is a good idea." I said standing up. "Why not." Amy said carelessly. "Amy in case you haven't noticed we probably shouldn't be getting involved with anyone right now, and by right now I mean forever." I said. "Chloe please don't borrow trouble." Amy said. "What?" Hana and I said simultaneously. "Oh that's what D1 always says. Don't waste your time thinking about stuff that will probably never happen." Amy explained. "Wait I thought that's what D2 always says." I asked. "No D2 is the one that always rolls their eyes and sighs." Amy said. "Oh." Hana said. "And come on you might not even like Brian." Amy said. Hana gave her a look. "Okay well maybe he'll have some horrible disgusting habit you don't know about." Amy said. "Fingers crossed." Hana said. "Hana just don't fall fast." I said. "Sure." Hana said with a small smile.

_Alek's POV_

I was in the middle of hearing Chloe, Hana, and Amy's conversation when one of Chloe's friends got in my way. "Hey man. What's going on?" He asked. "What do you think you're doing?" I said to him trying to hear around his big head. "Saying hi, hanging out. Hey I got a Mai question for you." Paul said. I then got extremely irritated. I then got really close to him and whispered "Let's get one thing straight. We aren't friends. Weren't before, aren't now. Never will be, and if I ever hear you bring up anything about the Mai again in public I will personally rip out your lungs." The human then gulped nervously. "No worries. I get it." He said. He then started to say some other things but I got to distracted by the ringing on the door indicating someone is coming.

I then saw Brian take Hana's hand and go out the door. I knew now was my chance to get away from Paul so I went over to Chloe.

"Chloe!" I said.

"Oh my god Alek!" she said as she held her hand to her heart.

"Where is your sister going." I asked her.

"Oh she's going on a date with some human. I mean I tried giving her moral support but hey who would do something that stupid **(lol moment)** it is completely out of the question. Right?" she said as she folded some clothes. I then grabbed her hand and led her and the top of the building.

_Chloe's POV_

"Alek are we spying on my sister's date!" I asked outraged. "Well it's my job and I thought it'll give us some alone time…" he said looking at me with a smirk. "As if Petrov, as if." I said as I bent down to see what my sister was doing on her date. As I listened in I could see that Hana really likes this guy. "Aw they are so cute together." I said to Alek. "Really hard to not be mad at them." I added. "Well not really." He said. "Aw look at her babble like an idiot I am so going to tease her non-stop about that." I said ignoring him. "Wait look at that! Listen in on that!" he said as he stood up. I then listened in. "Oh my god! He just offered to kiss her…WAIT he just offered to kiss her oh my god she HAS to figure a way out of this oh my god, oh my god." I babbled as I listened in on what she was going to say. I heard Alek chuckle as I glared at him.

Wow she is good not only did she get out of a moment like that she still kept the date going props for Hana!

"So are we just going to keep following them I mean no offence but this is kind of stalker-creeper stuff." I said. "Well kind of have to maybe… well never mind." He said. "What?" I said walking over to him. "Don't worry about it." He said. "Well okay… bye." I said jumping over to my house.

-Later at night in Chloe's Room-

_Chloe's POV_

"Come on Chlo, he's not going to answer." Hana said. "Hana just because you went on a date doesn't mean you're over someone." I said to her. "Listen Chloe I'm not okay I just want to not live in a fantasy because my life is already one of Paul's lame comic books okay. Do you think I would seriously forget about Derin because I can't I'm just trying to move forward." Hana said clearly pissed. "Whatever!" I said dialing the number.

"Hello?" the voice over the phone said.

I looked at my sister. "Gabriel?" I said putting it on speaker.

"Who is this?" he said.

"I'm Chloe." I said. "And I'm Hana, her sister."

"We need to talk." I said. "We were the last person to see Xavier and Derin alive." Hana said.

-Next Day-

**(Hana wore- A long red flowy shirt, black skinny jeans, small heeled red heels, diamond studs, with her in a ponytail.**

**Chloe wore- A pink short sleeved shirt, bangles, black pattern skinny jeans, black studded boots, studs, with her hair out) **

"So your both saying you saw my brothers the night they died. Look I appreciate the fact that you had a love connection but I really don't have time for this right now." Gabriel said as he got up. "Wait!" I said. Just then Hana's phone started ringing. "I'll get that." Hana said. I sighed. "It's not your fault." I said. "How do you know whose fault it is." He said. We sat down. "They don't even know how he died." He said. Hana came back. "Umm Chlo, I have to go." Hana said. "Why!" I said confused. "Well that was Brian and…" she started to say. "Wait don't tell he asked you in this really cute voice if you can go on a date together." I said.

"Please."

"Fine."

"Love you!"

"Owe me!"

I then put my head to my knees and sighed heavily. I then became aware of Gabriel. I then brought my head up. "Why does your father blame you?" I asked him. "He blames me for everything. Do you even know why Xavier and Derin were in San Francisco?" He said. "He said they came here to be with you." I said. "They came to get me clean. I got addicted to pain killers. Not too easy to get at work." He said. I nodded. "And they helped you stopped." I said. "They were amazing. They believed even when I didn't." He said. "My parents think I got him involved in drugs." He said. "But that's over." I said to make sure. "Yeah I stopped using, but my access's partner occasional goes missing. I still have some debts to pay off." He said. "Those guys in the parking lot?" I asked. I tried to tell them this was the last time to pay. And they disagreed and gave me this." He said pointing to his bruised face. "I can't believe they did that to you." I replied honestly. "All they wanted was for me to get out." He said. "And you have to stop." I said in a serious tone. "What do you really want from me." he said to me. It took me a while to answer because I was trying to answer that to myself. "Forgiveness." I answered. Suddenly I knew I have told him too much. "I just-I just wish there was something I could do to help.." I stuttered out.

"That's it." He said giving up. "You can! Walk away I know it would be hard but, my sister and I can help you we could get through this." I said. "Now you sound like my brothers." He said. "I wish it was that easy I do, but next time I don't think they would go easy." He said motioning to his face. "But-" I tried saying until he cut me off. "I know, I know. It was nice meeting you Chloe. You and your sister have a good life." He said as he got up and left.

-Later in Chloe's house-

_Hana's POV_

"Chloe you can't live his life for him. He has to make his own decision." Amy said. "But he wants to stop, he's already done it once. I mean there has to be something I can do." Chloe said. "There's not." Amy said. "Unless you want to take him to a drink ring." I said jokingly. I saw Chloe tilt her head like she was thinking about actually doing it. "I was kidding! Chloe whatever this guy is into I think he has it under control." I said to her.

"Oh what do you know about him Hana! You haven't even talked to the guy, and now your choosing if I, you know the one that stayed there, should help him or not. Hana you have no input in this if you didn't at least here him through." Chloe said to me. "Chloe I was with Brian, you know I would have stayed!" I yelled at her. "Hana that's the point maybe you should leave that human alone, because believe it or not you're not human!" she yelled back. "Human! Are you serious! He's not just a human he is a boy I have strong feelings for! I don't even know why I'm telling you this, I'm going upstairs!" I yelled and stomped to my room.

_Chloe's POV_

"Fine, whatever!" I said. I then re-positioned myself to face Amy and Paul. I sighed. "I don't get you know, I just feel this weird connection you know. Like I can…see into his thoughts?" I questioned. "Mind control." Paul says. "What?" I say to him. "You know, maybe that's one of your powers like…that would be amazing." Paul says as he faces me. "Like you can make anyone do anything like your mom." He says. I then start to close my eyes and try really hard to make the mind control thing to work. "Okay, don't make me do anything stupid." Paul says. "Like, you need help." Amy joked. "Wait I feel something, like kind of tingly. I swear if I jump on top of a cable car naked I'm gunna be pissed." Paul said. I then gave up. "I was willing you to stop talking. So no, no mind control. Sorry." I said to him.

"Hana!" Meredith called. "Hey mom." I said to her. Then Hana walked downstairs. "Hey mom. What you need." She said.

_Hana's POV_

"Hana I think this one is for you." Meredith said as Brian walked inside with flowers in his hand. "Brian hi!" I said in a rush. "Sorry I was gunna leave these on the mat but your mother was a little insistent." Brian said. Chloe then sucked her teeth and went upstairs while giving me a death glare. Well who cares anyway. "Well she can get that way." I said to him, while swaying from foot to foot. "Get out." I said to her in a joking manner but still meant it. "And now I'm on my way upstairs." Meredith said as she made her way upstairs. I still kept looking up until she was out of my sight. "All clear." I said to Brian. "The- these are obviously for you, um flowers seem like the things you give to people when somebody dies." Brian said. 'You didn't have to do that." I said smiling. "And about yesterday," he started to say but I cut him off. "Yeah Brian I'm really sorry I shouldn't have-" I stopped as he rubbed his hands on mine and said with a chuckle "Just let me finish first. I like you, I like you a lot and I like being around you and I don't want to do anything to screw that up. If you need time, take it, I'm in no hurry. And I know that you and I will have a lot of dates in the future." He said. "I don't- I don't know what to say." And that was true that was the sweetest, kindest thing anyone has ever said to me. he then bent down and kissed me right on the cheek. "You don't have to say anything…goodnight" He said then he left out the front door leaving the flowers on the table. "Bye" I managed to say before he left.

-Later that night-

"I know I have to tell him I can't see him, but the second I actually do see him… well I pretty much forget about everything else." I told to Chloe and Amy as she sat on Paul. "And he brought you flowers." Amy said. "I know." I sighed. "Were not about to talk about a bunch of stupid, little flowers are we." Paul groaned. "Not the actual flowers, the implications of the flowers." Amy said. "Well even though that was sweet and such…You have to find a way to tell him you can only be friends." Chloe said. I then groaned. "Flowers have implications? Re you saying I should be getting you flowers?" Paul but in. "No." Amy said. " I mean only if you want to." Amy said again playing with her hair. "Flowers." Chloe and I said at the same time while nodding. "Yeah I got that." Paul said. Just then Chloe's phone started to ring and Paul went to see who was it. "I mean it's just so thoughtful." Amy said. "I know." I said. Chloe then groaned. " I'm gunna go upstairs before I get any more hate from Chloe." I said jokingly.

_Chloe's POV_

"Um I think you want to take this." Paul said handing the phone to me. I saw on my phone the picture ID was Gabriel's. "Gabriel?" I said into the phone. "Hey I just wanted to say thank you for talking to me today. You really help and I uh put things into perspective" He said over the phone. "I'm so glad." I said back to him.

"You and my brothers were right. I need to end this." Gabriel said through the phone. It sounded like he was walking. "What- What about those guys." I said. "I'm meeting them tonight for one finale transaction." He said. "But why, no it's too dangerous." I said to him. "Maybe, but it's time I do the right thing." He said. "No Gabriel, No Gabriel." I tried to get him to tell it was a bad idea but he already hung up.

I sighed. "He said he's done." I told Amy and Paul. "Why don't you sound happy?" Amy questioned. "There's a chance they could kill him." I told them. "A chance! He's the connection, the conduit, the source. Those goons aren't just gunna let them walk away. There drug dealers, have you ever seen Scarface, Traffic, Trainspotting? Trust me this is not gunna end well." Paul says.

-Next scene-

Right now I was watching the drug dealers go into their hidden entrance or whatever. I got out the car and said to Amy "Stay here." "Chloe no!" Amy said. "I'll be fine I promise I just want to make sure he's okay." I said to her. I was just now walking through the alley way when Alek jumps down in front of me. "What the hell are you doing." He says out of breath. "Gabriel's in trouble." I said to him. "Why do you care. He's a drug dealer." He asked. "He was Xavier and Derin's brother I owe him this." I said. "Then why isn't Hana here, wait don't answer that, but you don't you need to let it go." Alek said. "I can't." I said to Alek as I began to run toward the door. "Chloe!" I heard Alek say but I just went through the door. As I hid behid some boxes I heard that they tricked him and Paul was right. I saw that one guy had a gun aimed at Gabriel, so I did what any not normal person would do I yelled 'Wait!" and got into their view with my hands up. "Chloe what are you doing here." Gabriel asked. "S-saving you?" I relied but it ended up sounding like a question.

"I don't know who you are but luckily I got more bullets." The guy said. Then the guy was knocked down by Alek. "Really, that was your plan." He said to me. I just shrugged in a sorry way. Alek then kicked the gun away from that guy's reach. "Guns could be a little bit tricky." Alek said. Then all four, no five of the guys pointed their guns at Alek. I then widened my eyes.

-next scene-

"Looks like bodies are piling up." The now conscious guy said. "Look they're not supposed to be here." Gabriel said. "While I start fighting, you hit the others." Alek whispered to me. "Nooo! I bet on a life with you and Gabriel?" I asked. "You bet." Alek said. "No." I whined. "You got a better idea." He said to me. I then turned to see Amy and Paul stand up a little from behind some boxes. Paul the pointed to the lights while I nodded telling him it's okay.

"I say he goes first." The guy with the gun said at pointed the gun to Alek. "Quick question how are we gunna see in the dark." I asked Alek and then the lights turned off. "I could feel my eye's turn into slits as everything I could once not see I could now. "Chloe now!" Alek yelled. I then went for the gun with the gun, I quickly pushed the gun out of his hand as he started to throw a punch which a blocked while kicking him into some metal object. Then Alek went and punch a guy in his nose and the guy tried to knee him but Alek caught his knee and flipped him on his head. I then ran to the guy that got a flashlight and saw him try to kick me which I block with my foot. "Chloe watch out!" Alek yelled at me. I then kicked the guy which I thought I knocked out in the face before he could get fully up. I then elbowed the guy in the face. I then heard Amy scream. As the guy tried throw another punch I kicked him into a car. Now all the guys were knocked out by Alek and I. We both were trying to catch our breath from all the adrenaline. I then tilt my head to the side and said "Ha! Hit the lights Paul."

"I knew it!" Paul said. "What just happened?" Gabriel said as he got out of his boxes he was hiding by. "I guess somebody was looking out for you." I told him. "Good you called the police." I said to Amy. "Not me." Amy said. "I did." Said Gabriel. "Before I let them in, I had to make things right no matter what happens to me." he also said. "Your brothers would be so proud of you." I told him. "Thank you." He said. I then gave him a hug. "Chloe, we got to go." Alek said as soon as my arms left Gabriel. I followed him outside away from where the cops would see us. "You can't keep putting yourself at risk. It's stupid and irresponsible." Alek said. "Hey I didn't exactly sign up for this maybe if someone bothered to tell me kissing humans would-" I then stopped know that I couldn't go back to that day…never.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to fight with you." I said then turned back to the bright red, white, and blue lights where Gabriel was talking to some cops. "You saved his life." Alek said to me. "We both did." I told him. "Look I don't mean to be a jerk," I rolled my eyes. "It's just…" his voice then became softer " Look I'm worried about you." I then looked at him. "Me too, I have so many questions, me and my sister that is, and I still don't know how all this works. These powers, night vision, who knew, you know other than Paul and this I'I don't know what you call it' curse, there has to be some way I can just-" I babbled. "Chloe I'll answer any questions you have but you can't let your sister keep seeing that guy." Alek said. "Brian how do you know about that?" I asked. "I've been watching… it's my job to protect you both. If those two keep seeing each other, one of them is going to get hurt."

-Next scene-  
><em><span>Hana's POV<span>_

I sat drinking the rest of the milk. "Hey, I didn't know you were still up." Chloe asked me. "Oh I was, just about to go to bed." I told her. I heard the phone ring and Chloe pick it up. She sighed. "Brian." She said as she pressed decline. "Hey!" I yelled at her. "You can't see Brian and that's final." Chloe told me. Man I hate when she goes all protective! "You're not Meredith…or mom." I told her. "Yeah but as your older sister I choose what's best for you." Chloe said to me. "Just because your 15 minutes older than me doesn't make you any much wiser than me." I retorted.

"Hana you know in the long run it's not gunna work out. One of you is gunna get hurt. Someone told me that last part, so don't think I'm the only out there who's looking out for you. She than looked down and smiled. "Maybe your right." I said to her. "I'm sorry." We said together then we both laughed. I began to walk upstairs. When I hit the first step I told her "Go for him." "What?" she replied. "You know what I'm talking about. Go for him." I said once again. "Not now, someone else needs me more." She said to me. I then smiled and proceeded up the stairs.

"Hey, Hana!" Meredith called me in her room. "Yeah mom." I said. "Don't do this to yourself." She told me. "What?" I asked. "Let this whole Derin thing upset you and not give Brian a chance. I mean didn't he say he was going to take it slow." She said. I then squinted my eyes and tilted my head to the side. "Okay so maybe I didn't make it fully upstairs." She said. "Man he was your first big kiss…I get that you wanted it to be special." She said again. "Trust me it was special." I said to her. "Not what I mean, I just don't want this to be the story you keep with you forever." She said to me. "But I can't just forget it ever happened." I said. "I'm not saying that you should. My point, and I do have one, is that love is a wonderful thing and you don't know who its gunna come from. Now I'm not saying that this Brian is the one…but honey at least take the time to figure out. I'm just so scared that your gunna close yourself off that your gunna be too afraid to let yourself get involved." She said. "Thanks, but you really don't understand." I told her. She sighed deeply. "I don't, not in this exact way, but I learned one thing life is nothing if you don't take chances. Yes there will be some pain on the way, but you never know what's gunna come out of the hat. Sometimes something wonderful." She said. Meredith really has some good advice. "Now get to bed." She told me. "Goodnight mom." I told her as I kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight." She said back. As I left her room Chloe was just coming up the stairs. "What did she talk to you about." she asked me.

"Uh…Nothing." I told her as I chuckled lightly. "Well ready to check for dad's write back." She asked me. "Come on." I told her as we went to her room. We both took a deep breath as I opened the computer. Clear as day wrote in black was "NO NEW MESSAGES".

"Well night Hana." Chloe said to me. "Night I said as I left and went to my room. I laid in my bed and looked at the desk beside me that had the flowers Brian gave me. I then looked at my phone and dialed his numbers. "Hey." Said Brian through the phone. I instantly smiled. "Hey." I said back. "I'm glad you called back." He said. "See that's what happens when you leave a message." I told him. "I didn't know that's all it took." He said. I laughed. "I uh, I u actually didn't say thank you when you gave me those flowers earlier." I said to him. "Oh it's okay I felt it." He said. I chuckled once again. "So how was your day." He asked me. "Pretty normal, I mean average compared to mine." I said. "So how was your day." I asked him. "Um…well I didn't do a lot." He said. "Well that's okay." I said as I chuckled. 'Man I hope Chloe won't be too mad.'


	3. I promise

**A/N- Sorry for taking so long with this.**

_Chloe's POV_

Right now I'm on my bed, in the middle of the night listening to this one song I've been dying to hear. It's pretty good. I started to hum to the song, as I tapped on my keyboard to the beat. As it was coming to an end I look up some more videos of the guy.

As I was doing that I saw a shadow on my laptop. I quickly shut my laptop, and then grabbed the closest thing next to me. It was a lamp, but it was good enough to keep him distracted. I throw it as I stood on the top of my bed. He then flipped and caught the lamp with one hand. 'Wow he's fast.' I thought to myself. I then saw the person's face and it was none other than Alek. As shock left through my body curiosity filled it.

"Alek!" I said to him as I jumped from my bed to the floor.

"Hey Chloe, hope I didn't startle you." He said with a smirk. I chose to do the right thing and ignore his sarcasm.

"What are you doing here, I could have killed you." I say as I take my lamp back.

"Not likely." Alek says full of certainty as he fixes the pillows on MY bed and plops himself, again, on MY bed.

"But you do seem a little…tense." He points out as he puts on hand behind his head.

"Deranged psycho killer still after me so um yeah, maybe a little." I tell sarcastically.

"I can help you relax." Alek says as he holds out one hand. I just fold my arms and give him a look that says 'Really?'

"Well don't say I didn't offer." He says to me. I sigh of annoyance.

"What do you want?" I ask him.

"I thought I just made that very clear." He says smiling a bit. I just wait for him to go on with my hands folded and my look of 'Really?' still on.

"Well you do questions about being Mai, well there about to be answered." He says to me. I'm very confused by now.

"By you." I say to him, still confused.

"God no! Our relustrous leader is back, and she wants an audience." He says to me.

"With me?" I ask him pointing at myself.

"And your sister of course." Alek corrects me.

"Of course…Wait she wants to see us now, now. We can't go out tonight." I say meaning my sister and I.

"Chloe, you know if it's easier for you, you know she can just...come here." He says to me.

"Oh no, no, no. no that is defiantly not happening. My mom would freak." I say coming over to him.

"Oh I don't know my freak meter is fairly high," My eyes open wide once I here Meredith come into my room. "but there are limits." She says once she sees Alek on my bed. She now has her hands on her hips. I quickly try to think of something. "Mom…hi…uh, this, this is Alek, we go to school together. Alek, this is my mom. He he." I say awkwardly. Suddenly Hana comes in eyes wide smiling at me. "Hey." Alek says to my mom all casual. "Hey." My mom says mocking him, but without the British accent. "Hey Alek." Hana says all flirtatiously. I glare at her, while Alek nods at her. HA! I say in my head, not even a hi back…Not that I care, or anything.

"Hana." Meredith says without looking at her, indicating for her to go.

"Mom." Hana says all casual like, clearly not going.

"Chloe." Meredith says giving up on Hana, and asking for her explanation.

"Um…Were just studying." I say pointing to my bed. "Yeah, I got that from all the books." Meredith says sarcastically. "And he was just," I hit his leg. "Going." I finish off turning around to him, indicating to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow." He says to me. "And I'll walk him out." Hana says checking him out. "Ahem." I cough, and she looks up. I glare at her while mouthing 'Brian' she looks down, while rolling her eyes and takes Alek downstairs. Meredith waves at him goodbye, then turns to me with her arms crossed. "Well your home early!" I say to her, with my arms up in surprise. She just nods, while my fake laughter dies down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(You can see what they wore on my profile.)**

_Chloe's POV_

I quickly ate my cereal and drunk the last of my milk out the bowl, and put it in the sink. Hana was waiting for me and the counter. "Done mom, I love you! Call you later." I said as Hana and I were about to go, I quickly looked at her and she was still sitting down, and she had a face that read 'We need to talk.'

Hana sucked her teeth. "Oh no! That's not serious talk face." I said to her. "I'm afraid she's back. You want her standing or sitting." Meredith asked. "Neither." Hana mumbled. I snickered at her remark. "Well that's not an option." She said. We looked at each then said simultaneously "Sitting." As we sat on the two stools, near the kitchen counter.

"You're growing up, I get that, and I'm all for. Pro growing up! Can't stop it even if I wanted to, but that means some things are going to have to change." I tilted my head to the left a little. "Now I'm not saying that I don't trust you," I stopped her right there. "Mom, I told you last night it was nothing." I didn't need Meredith to think it was something going on between Alek and I. "And that may be true, but I think we need a new house rule. No boys in your bedroom when I'm not home." Meredith says nodding her head. "Alek is not my boyfriend. He's really not even a friend," I say know thinking about it. "Oh please!" Hana says cutting in my train of thought. I glare at her. "Oh, and what about Brian." Meredith asks. "No, no, no Brian-, Brian and I are-," I cut Hana off. "Bu,bu,- Bu, bu." I mocked her. She glared at me. I laughed quietly. She sighed then said "Believe me when I tell you, you do not have to worry. Nothing is, or will be happening…ever." Hana said and I did a little dance in my head. Now that's one less thing that I have to worry about.

Meredith put one eyebrow up. "Now that, I don't believe." She said. I kept staring at Hana begging her to say something, but she just looked down and sighed. I butted in. "No boys in my room mom, I got it. Are we done?" I asked. As Hana and I were standing up, about to go. Meredith looked like she was about to say something as she tilted her head to the side. "Oh were not done." Hana said as we both sat back down. "I don't recognize that face." I said to her. This is my little girls are become women and I'm afraid of losing them look." Meredith said pointing to her face as she gave us a hug. "She's not going anywhere." Hana and I said together. We broke apart. "Now were done, and you two can go." Meredith said pointing to the door. Hana grabbed her purse off the counter and we walked towards the door. "Right after you put your dishes in the dishwasher." Meredith said as an afterthought. "Oh, so close." I said as Hana and I got our dishes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Chloe's POV_

Hana and I were playing games on our phones, but we suddenly stopped when we felt eyes on us. "You feel that too." Hana asked. "Yeah." I answered as we looked around. "Walk quicker." I told her silently. We started to do that, but then we heard footsteps, Hana looked ahead while I looked behind us. Even though we saw no one we knew someone was watching us. We could feel it. We started to freak out and we ran.

We ran behind two a buildings, and was about to run to the other building when a car pulled up. I quickly jumped over it like a cat. I looked back to Hana still there. "Come on!" I yelled at her. She closed her eyes and flipped over it. We then ran over to the sidewalk where most people are, hoping to lose the creep. Suddenly Jasmine appeared in front of us. Hana and I both stopped. "Chloe, Hana, what's wrong?" She asked. "I think he's following us." I asked in a shaky voice looking back once. Jasmine gave me a confused look. "The scar-faced freak, he's back. "I was watching, and I didn't see anyone following you two." Jasmine said. Relief came upon me, but the fear of the scar face guy didn't completely vanish.

"Wait, that was you?" Hana asked. "Yeah, Someone is always with you guys." Jasmine explained. "You know next time you might give us a 'Hey guys over here', but thanks." Hana said. "So uh, how's your shoulder." I asked Jasmine, as we all began walking. "All better." She said smiling. "Look Jasmine-" I began to say but she cut me off by saying, "Really I'm fine." I nodded. "You know you have to see us tomorrow right." Jasmine reminded us. "Yeah, I told Hana." I said to Jasmine. I looked at Hana. "Honestly, I don't think I'm ready for it." She said looking ahead. "Oh come on." Jasmine said to Hana. Hana chuckled silently. Jasmine continued to speak on the subject.

"Trust me, it will make both of your lives, and mine much easier. If you don't come to her my mom will most definitely come to you, and nobody wants that." Jasmine said shaking her head. I grew shocked and my eyes grew too. "Wait, wait…your mom? She's the leader of the Mai." Hana said holding Jasmine's shoulders. "Just of all the Mai here in San Francisco." Jasmine said like that will make the situation less shocking. "Okay…it's a little better." I said, trying to reduce my shocked reaction. "You made her seem like some kind of scary." Hana said shaking her head in a 'tell me I'm wrong' way. "Who says she's not." Jasmine said smiling and walking off. Hana and I laughed fakely for a minute, thinking it was a joke.

As she started to walk further, it seemed like less of a joke. "Uh Jasmine." I said confused as Hana and I tried to hurry to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hana's POV_

The bell ring the first time today, indicating all students that they had to start getting ready to get to class. We started to make way to class. Chloe and I were telling Paul about the whole meeting with the mystery pride leader. "You gotta let me come tonight." Paul said to us. "I don't think this is a really plus one kind of thing." Chloe said to Paul, while I nodded at him. I bet there is going to be this big introduction ceremony, you know with torches, and chanting." I roll my eyes at his comment.

"No torches, no chanting...Jasmine would have told us right." I say the last part to Chloe. She shrugs. "I wonder why she wants to see you guys." Paul says. And right after saying his statement/question he answers with " Maybe you have to prove you're the Uniter!" Paul says to us. I stop and turn to Chloe, and Paul. "I'd be happy if she'd prove we weren't." I say frowning. Chloe rolls her eyes. "Or maybe you'll have to fight her in a death match, or maybe they'll have to kill you to see if you come back to life." Paul rambles; I'm starting to wonder if he even heard what I said. "Paul seriously we're already stressed out, without you going all graphic novel on us." Chloe says. Paul was about to say something else when he looked behind us.

"Alek!" He says going behind us. We quickly turn around, to see Alek about to walk over. He stops when he sees Paul. "Dude, you gotta hook me up. Can I go too?" Paul asks. I shoot my eyes out at him, trying to tell him to keep quiet.

"Go where?" Alek says to Paul. "To see your lair." Paul says like it was nothing. I cock my head to the side, while Chloe face palms herself. Can Paul be anymore oblivious? "My lair?" Alek says in that so hot accent of his. Alek then looks at Chloe and me. Chloe smiles nervously, and cock her sideways.

"Why don't you just take our announcement to the school paper." Alek whispers leaning into her. Chloe's nervous smile fades. "He asked what I was doing tonight." Chloe says to him. He looks back at Paul, and then shakes his head as he walks away. Still oblivious Paul asks "That was a no right?"

"Yeah that was a no." I say as Amy walks up to us. "What about tonight?" Amy asks as we walk to our locker. "You're supposed to help me rehearse, remember." Amy says to me as she walks next to me. I close my eyes, as I remember her asking me that. I quietly groan.

"She's going to meet the mysterious and awesome leader of the Mai." Paul says to Amy. "Also known as, Jasmine's mom." I say as Chloe and I get our things for class from our locker. Amy playfully hit Paul's arm. "Hana you promised." Amy states still.

_Chloe's POV_

"Hana you promised." Amy still states after she hits Paul's arm playfully. I sigh. "Amy there is a chance we could be killed in a ceremonial sacrifice, a little perspective." Hana states a little peeved off. "Oh please, you guys have like a gabillion lives. You'll be fine." Amy says to us like it's nothing. I laugh a little. "That's the kind of reassurance we're looking for." Hana says to her after we get our things. "Singing to people in public was your idea; I only signed up because you begged me to." Amy said pointing to Hana. Hana smiles and holds Amy's shoulders.

"You'll be great, you're an amazing song writer, and we'll be there for you!" Hana said and Amy smiles at that. "Don't panic!" I say as I point to her. Amy widens her eyes, and Hana hits my arm. "What?" I say.

"You'll be fine, I'll help you relax." Paul says as the second bell rings. I slam my locker. "Why is that the universal boy solution, to pretty much everything?" I ask. We all just look at each other and part ways. Leaving Paul.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hana's POV_

_ 'Working, working, bored, now pretending to work.' _ I think to myself as I just look at the clothes. I then spot Brian looking at what seems to be some papers; I quickly head over to him. "Ahem. Excuse me is this seat taken?" I ask him, he looks up. "Chloe! Wow what a crazy coincidence. Of all the coffee places in, San Francisco." He says putting his papers down. "Yeah, what are the odds of running into you, right next door to where I work?" I say as I sit in the chair. "Well, pretty strange huh? Must be fate." He says. "Oh! That must be it." I say to him smiling.

"Okay, truth. I wasn't just…in the neighborhood, or caramel latte, or market for used book. Tell me when you know where this is going?" He says. I laugh a little. "I think I do, but I want to hear it anyway." I say still smiling. "Do you wanna…get together this weekend." He asked. "I was right, I do like hearing it." I say to him. "I don't say things just like that, repeatedly and often," I laugh. "There's a new music festival in murine this Sunday, and if you're interested, I think I might be able to still get tickets." He says to me. "New music, my favorite kind." I say to him nodding.

"Uh great, then um, Sunday." He says confirming. "Uh yes, unless I run into you before then, I don't know if you know but…I am here every day." I said jokingly. "I think I heard that somewhere." He says looking in my eyes. I laugh, as I look into his eyes also. Suddenly a voice calls my name. "Hana! You ready." Chloe says with Jasmine on her left and Alek on her right. Chloe glares at me, looking me up and down.

I look back at Brian who's eyes are no longer on me, but the table. "So uh, I'll see you, but unfortunately I uh, gotta go." I say as I get up from the table still looking at him. "Bye!" I say as I finally turn around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Chloe's POV_

Alek, Jasmine, Hana, and I were in the elevator and Hana looked nervous as hell. I chuckled silently. "There isn't gonna be, a ceremony on anything, is there?" Hana asked. "No. I call it more of a sacrifice." Alek says. I gasp and turn to Alek, only to see a smirk. I roll my eyes and turn back to the elevator doors. "There's nothing to be nervous about. All new Mai come here, even the ones who aren't the Uniter." Jasmine reassures. Hana nods.

"Though it's best not to look her direct in the eyes." Alek says. I roll my eyes again, as I hear Jasmine hit Alek. "Did I mention she killed at least 11 order members with her bare hands?" Alek tells Hana and I. Hana and I look at Jasmine doubtfully. "It's actually closer to 15." Jasmine says to us. We widen our eyes, just as the elevator doors open. "Great, now I'm nervous." I say mainly to myself.

Jasmine unlocks the door. "Hey mom we're home." Jasmine shouts out. "I am starving." Alek says as he goes to the fridge.

I look around the place. "Wow the Mai are doing okay." I say as I look back at Alek. He now has a apple in his hand, and currently hopping on the counter. "Mom!" Jasmine says as she stands up. Hana and I quickly turn around, to see a lady in her mid-thirty's in a long black dress. She resembles Jasmine a lot. "This is Chloe, and Hana." Jasmine introduces. "Hi." Hana and I say simultaneously. "Valentina." She says introducing herself. She silently sucked in some air. "If we've only known. I'm sorry for everything you've been through." Valentina says, but I have a feeling she blames Jasmine for this.

"Uh, Jasmine was amazing." Hana says. "Ah, I'm sure she was, but I want to hear the story from you two. Come." Valentina says, as she holds out here hand to follow.

**(Skip this part, so boring! But they learn stuff and such, okay next scene!)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Chloe's POV_

"Home. Late, sorry. Kinda lost track of time." I said as Hana and I make our way to the counter, that has clothes scattered everywhere. When we hear no answer we quickly search the house calling for her. As I come out from the porch I run into her. I quickly hug her, and then come Hana. "Girls, what's gotten into you." Meredith says as we pull apart. "We're just worried about you." I say. "And yet you're the one that's an hour late!" Meredith said crossing her arms. "Did you eat." She says softening up. "We're good." Hana says, smiling a bit.

"All right." Meredith says going to fold the clothes. "Oh! I'll do it." I tell her taking a piece of clothing out her hand. "Oh, if this is your way of apologizing, and avoiding a lecture, I am all for it. As for you," Meredith said pointing at Hana. Hana quickly stated to fold with me. "I'm helping!" She says. "Good. So I got your text, but it was a little short on details. Who's Jasmine?" Meredith asked. "A friend from school, you don't know her." I said brushing the subject off.

"Oh, have some new friends." She questioned. "No, just one. But ah, you would love their apartment!" Hana says throwing her hands up. "Yeah I mean she and Alek, have the best set-up, and the perfect view, it's uh," I suddenly stopped as Meredith gave me a look. "Nice one." Hana mumbled. "Continue." Meredith said still facing me. "That's pretty much it." I said while focusing on the clothes. "So, while you said you, and your sister, were going to a girlfriends house, what you actually meant was you were going to a girlfriend's house to meet up with that boy from your bedroom." Meredith said getting angry. Oh, gosh how do I explain this?

"Okay, yes he was there but that wasn't why we, or I was going!" I said quickly. Man, why is Hana so quiet?

"Chloe, I thought we didn't lie to each other. I mean that has been a long standing house rule." Meredith said, getting aggravated. "I'm sorry." I said quietly. I hate lying to her, but I also hate her thinking that I lied to her. It's just best if I don't tell her.

Meredith turned back to the sink. "What would you do, if I never came back one day?" I asked her. I heard Hana silently gasp. Hana is really getting annoying, she can't talk, but she can gasp! Meredith quickly turned back around. "Oh my god! Chloe, why would you even ask me that? That has got to be a mother's worst nightmare! I mean every time you, or your sister are even a minute late! It flashes," Meredith stops and fakes a laugh. "Nice try, your still in trouble." She says. I fake a smile.

"I would spend every second of every waking moment trying to find you." Meredith says smiling at me. I smile back saying "Me too, you."

Suddenly Hana gets up, and runs upstairs. "Oh my…what's gotten into her!" Meredith says to me still looking at the stairs. I sigh, putting a shirt I had in my hand on the counter. "I'll go talk to her." I say as I go up the stairs.

"Hana!...Hana!, HANA!" I yell as I run upstairs. I finally see her about to go in her room, I quickly grab her arm. She turns back to me, and I see her in tears. I gasp. "Hana, what's wrong?" I ask her. She looks back at her door then to me. "Don't you see what this thing is doing to us!" She says silently. "It's so weird! Can't you tell this is, is, is insane. SOMETHING is wrong! Chloe we killed someone, and that's not going to be the last!" She yells. I then release her arm, but she then grabs both my arms in a killer grip.

"Chloe, I'm scared!" She says quietly. "Hana…let go." I say that and she instantly releases. "I'm sorry." She says, as she looks down. "No, no, it's okay." I say as I hug her. "Hana, we are going to get through this, even if it's the last thing we do. I don't know how, I don't know when, but these people know something that we don't. They know that there is something inside of us that they don't have. You have got to believe me Hana, it's not weird at all…it's amazing." I say the last part quietly.

I walk her to her bed, and she gets in. "You know I do remember a certain person saying and I quote 'Don't worry we'll be fine, I promise'" I say to her laughing at the memory. "Yeah, do me a favor." She says as she closes her eyes. "What?" I say gently. "Make sure I stick to that rule." She says lightly before drifting off to sleep. "Of course." I say. Soon after I get up and go back to my room.

I sit on my bed for a while, then go to my window and hop on the roof.

"Hey." A voice says from behind me. I quickly turn around, already on my feet. I turn to see Alek. "Oh, just you." I say as I turn and sit down. He chuckles lightly. "Yeah just me, you know, your awesome protector." He states while sitting next to me. I don't say anything, back. "What's wrong?" He asks. "Everything is great to me…but my sister, not so much." I say not looking at him. "And why is that?" He says cocking his head a little. "I don't know. Maybe it's too much for her, or she doubts herself," I stop as I turn to him. He's…so close. Really close, for any normal person to be…but I'm not normal. And neither is he. We aren't talking now, just looking at each other.

"I…I have to go back inside now, mom might come in or something." I say as I keep looking at him. He doesn't move an inch, so I get up and turn towards the window. I can still feel his eye's on me, but when I turn around…he's not there. I smile a little as I go in.


	4. AN

**Ok everyone, first of all I'm so sorry that my writing has been bad lately...it's because sometimes I'm too lazy to check my mistakes and re-read. But that going to CHANGE...NOW! So until next time...**


	5. To be continued

_Hana's POV_

Well if anyone was awake at the early hours of the dark morning, and just so happened to walk pass and see us right now jumping small building to building…they would probably call 911 and report a suicide attempt being seen before his eyes. Yep…good old 'knock-the-wind-out-of-you' training. Chloe was just about a foot ahead of me which left me in last place…not that I'm keeping score or anything. Chloe stopped running and held her hands protectively against her knees as if she might collapse any moment. I bent next her a second later. We both were out of breath, and breathing heavily trying to catch our breath.

"Hey…" Chloe said heavily. The sound didn't quit make it through.

"Wait up!" I yelled, before I started to choke on the air.

We ran to where they stopped, which was about 2 feet…the struggle.

"You're doing great!" Jasmine said encouragingly. I collapsed my hands on my knees.

"Though I don't think an assassin would let you take a time out" Alek said. I glared at him. "…at least not any assassins I know of." He finished.

_Chloe's POV_

"…at least not any assassins I know of." He finished. I smile a little at the comment though I really don't understand why.

"And that's why we're training…" I stopped listening to what Jasmine was saying at that point because Alek… breathing… is just the hottest thing ever. In and out, in and out, in and out. His muscles move in an almost rhythmic movement. Even after we just ran about 12 feet straight he looks naturally calm and collected. I looked up, very slowly, and I notice him staring back at me. I give him curious look before tuning back into what Jasmine was saying. I think it was something about invisible objects.

"Yeah, yeah…assume invisible obstacles. Got it." I said still breathless. Jasmine gave me a cocky look before saying "The Order won't tell you where the knives are going to land."

Hana tilted her head to the side.

"And that's why you're such a good teacher, always bringing it back to a practical application." Hana said sarcastically.

"Ain't that the truth!" I said as I low fived Hana.

"Think they're ready?" Alek said turning to Jasmine.

"Ready for what?" Hana asked as we looked from Jasmine to Alek and back.

"I don't know. I'm going to say yes but," Jasmine looked at us for a second. "There's only one way to find out."

They then started running… again…isn't my life just swell?

"Wait!" Hana tried.

"Come on!" I yelled to Hana as I started running too. I do have to admit though…a part of me is a little too thrilled to be running on rooftops late at night with a very hot British Alek who just…brings out my wild side. Damn, I need to start acting like smart and collected Chloe again. Being careless and reckless was Hana's job.

"How come my opinion doesn't count for anything?" Hana yelled a few feet behind me.

I saw Alek jump off the rooftop where we were on followed by Jasmine. I gasped but they landed on the other building instead of plummeting to their deaths. I ran even harder until I couldn't feel the ground anymore. From there I felt my stretch into a cat-like posture. I landed with one leg stretched out on the ground, while my knee was bent and hand supported me with my fingers holding me on the ground.

I came up only to notice that Hana was on the ledge of the other building. On her tippy toes looking down at the street below us. I pushed pass Jasmine and Alek, who were open-mouthed, and came to the edge of the rooftop.

"Hana!" I yelled. She looked up for a second.

"And I'm thinking not!" Hana squeaked shaking her head.

"Hana you can do this!" I said I said gripping the ledge. She continued shaking her head.

"Back up and try again Hana!" Jasmine said in an orderly/motherly tone.

"And stop acting like a little scared human!" Alek teased. I felt a growl roll in my stomach, and tried to hold it down. I wonder if that's another Mai thing.

"But what if I am a little scared human?" Hana whined.

"No you're Mai." Jasmine said. "So stop thinking and start using your instincts!"

"I am!" Hana said defiantly. "And my _instincts _are telling me you people are crazy!"

"If Alek can do I'm pretty sure you can." Jasmine said.

"Hey!" said Alek.

Hana looked down and let out a loud huff. "Fine!" she said and backed up. Alek and Jasmine backed up also, but I stayed holding onto the ledge. Hana ran and took a leap but I saw the uncertainty on her face as gravity dropped her down.

"Hana!" I screamed as took her hand. Alek was beside me in an instant and helped lifted her up. As soon as Hana was on the rooftop she slumped down on the edge.

"It actually hurts less if you jump all the way across." Alek teased her, and Hana shot him a glare. I studied her body.

"You're bleeding!" I said as I knelt down an examined the blood that's oozing out of her knee.

"You didn't trust yourself. Next time you might not be so lucky." Said Jasmine. I glared at her while saying "Can you at least try to sound sympathetic?"

"Come on. We got a lot more work to do." Jasmine said. She then took off with Alek following.

_**Hana's Pov**_

I went to get up on my own but winced.

"Come on Han." Chloe said while reaching out her hand. I pushed her hand away.

"I can get up on my own." I said as I thought in my head _I'm not that useless_. Chloe pulled her hand back, a little shocked but mostly hurt. Dammit.

"But thanks anyway." I said with a smile. She smiled back and we went on running from there. All the while I was thinking _Wow…I almost died…again._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked down the stairs wincing while also making the most unfeminine noises through my mouth. I was sore all over. As I finally reached the bottom of the stairs, Chloe came skipping down the stairs and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hello darling sister. Still sore I see."

"Uh…yeah," I say looking at her curiously. "What's got you in such a happy mood?" I say as I reach for a chair to sit on.

She smiles sweetly as she opens up a magazine. "Alek. So what's got you in such a," She looks up for a second then back at the magazine. "Crappy mood?"

"What? What do you mean Alek?" I say wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

She looks up at me secretively. "Well…"

"Spit it out women!" I exclaim.

"Last night I went to the roof and Alek was there too. We talked and laughed, and kissed, and laughed, and talked." She said quickly.

"Oh my goodness Chloe!" I said standing up. I winced and sat back down, because apparently my body has other ideas.

"Yeah." She said blushing a little.

"So are you guys' like official?"

"I don't know…maybe it was just a splurge of the moment thing." She said brushing it off.

"What the h-"

"Morning girls!" Meredith said walking in with a ton of blueprints in her hands.

"Morning." Chloe and I said together.

I looked at her while she sorted through the blueprints.

She looked up briefly. "What?" She asked.

"Well I was wondering where my frosted covered, high calorie, sugary deliciousness of a cereal is?" I asked.

"In the pantry. Man, I think I'm going to be late." Meredith said looking down at her watch.

"I'll just get that cereal now." I said rolling my eyes making my way over there.

"Oh! Hana what exactly where you doing last night?" That stopped me dead in my tracks. "I saw your jeans on the floor with a huge hole in them!"

"Uh, I tripped over the recycling bin coming in the side." I lied.

"How many times have I told you? That are of the-" She stopped in mid-sentence and took a breath. "Is the okay as implied as the 'I love you'?" She asked while blowing a kiss.

"Always is." I said giving a playful smile.

"Hey have you forgotten about your other daughter over here? I'm definitely feeling the love." Chloe exclaimed.

"Sorry, sorry! I love you both now I have to go before I'm late!" Meredith said. "Have a good day. And don't forget that mothers have cravings too." She said and then she was out the door.

Chloe and I both looked from the each other to the pantry.

"Go, go, go!" I said to Chloe as we opened the pantry door. Just as suspected an empty box of sugar cereal. "Damn." Chloe muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Chloe's Pov**_

Mai powers are so awesome! Although, I do feel a little bad about intruding into people's business.

_You have to promise you won't tell anyone. So Devin's parents were out last night and we totally…_

Whoa…switching to someone else.

_Yes it's infected, yes it hurt, and yes my mom's going to kill me if she sees it…_

Um…not even going to guess what she's talking about. I stopped in the middle of the hallway unintentionally.

_Coach says a 4.9 won't even get college scouts interested…_

Wow totally boring…has this school always been such a mixture of different underachievers?

"Turn around." A voice said behind me. I jumped and twisted around, just as my books fell out of my hands and unto the floor.

I looked up to see Alek. Painfully beautiful Alek who's hair perfectly framed his face, and whose lips felt wonderful on my own. "Having fun?" He asked

"I swear I'm going to tie a bell around your kneck. Stop sneaking up on me!" I said then bent down to retrieve my fallen books. Alek bent down also to help pick them up. "Maybe you would have heard," he picked up and handed me my book, and I grabbed it from him. "If you weren't preoccupied."

I stood up surprisingly gracefully. "I wasn't doing anything. I was just heading to class." I said walking away to my locker.

"And tuning in to all the gossip?" He tried. I glanced at him, continuing to walk. I should just ignore him.

"So what do you think that tattoo really is," He asked as I opened up my locker. Then he came really close, and I could feel his hot breath on the side of my face. "At least I think it's a tattoo she's talking about."

I shot him a disgusted look. "Ew. And I wouldn't know," I said then focused on my locker. "It's just noise. I can't control it, that's really Hana's forte. Mine is…jumping off buildings, and using my instinct." I say as I close my locker and turn to him.

"We'll have to work on that." He says low. "Hearing is there to alert a danger."

"Meaning you?" I say nodding my head showing I really didn't need him to answer because from the look of things I have a lot to justify that with.

"Meaning…killers, executioners, any sort of non-human predator." Okay so from the sound of things they're more than just humans and Mai…great…more things that are out to get me.

"You and Hana are not safe because you stopped one man. You have to learn to control your gifts. It might mean a difference between life and…for you losing another."

"Is this your long-winded, slightly frightening way of saying that I have training again tonight?" I asked.

"Jasmine will pick you up after work."

"Can't wait." I fired back. He raised one brow challengingly while leaning close, too very close.

"Has anyone ever told you you're a close talker?" I asked absolutely loving the view, but putting up a damn horrible façade.

"I am?" He says leaning his forehead on mine. I push him away slightly.

"Yes, and I don't want your little group of sluts trailing me down just to tell me you are off limits."

"I am off limits. For you." He says looking at me for a reaction.

"Well, either way my little social status here isn't all too well and I'm sure they won't take that news good."

"Listen I don't care what other people think, and I thought you didn't either."

"I don't."

"Good then."

And out of nowhere he bent his head down and closed the space between his and my mouth. His mouth made a rumbling sound of anxiousness, like he's been dying to do just this all day. I quickly reach my hands on his back. I slide my hands up, making way for his hair. Hair that's a rich mix of golden and brown, hair that's so soft I feel my hands loose its way through. And as his hands slide from my mid-back to my waist is just the hottest thing. A growl I feel deep in my stomach but I push it away, just as Alek retreats from the kiss.

"By the way…just you." He says admiringly. I struggle to find what he's talking about.

"It wasn't a complement, Alek." I say a little dazed.

"I'll see you later." He says in that rich British/Russian voice I like so much. He started to walk away but turned back for a second.

"And Chloe," He asked. I turned back to face him. "Be careful. One of these days you're going to hear something you might not like."

I gave him a curious look but he walks away. Well, I could listen to his 'oh-so-great' advice but…there goes Amy and Paul!

_That's the third night that they've called me off. I seriously think I might be in the market for some new best friends._

What the hell?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What! No! Amy wouldn't say that." Hana said, as her and I walked down to our job. For once we might not be late.

"Hey, if one of these cool Mai powers involved a wired in tape recorder in my ear…you'll know."

"I just can't believe it. Amy, as in our all-time best friend since age four?"

"Yeah…hard to believe I know." I said thinking really about how much a friend I've been to her since all those years back.

_Hana's POV_

"I just can't believe it. Amy, as in our all-time best friend since age four?" I asked, but really there was no point to. I knew only Amy would say something so uncaring. I mean hello! We are risking our lives almost every day, because of this genetic disease. Okay I know I might sound a tad bit dramatic but come on now, I didn't sign up for this.

"Yeah…hard to believe I know." Chloe said in a daze. I swear sometimes I envy Chlo more than I would ever admit. How can she be in such a daze as practically everything falls apart in front of us? I mean everything is going to shit! Even though I don't excuse Amy's comment, I could understand if she wouldn't want to be friends with a freak anymore. I slumped in my white jean jacket. I listen out to the normal people out there. Soon I reach way too far, and stunned as I am, I start to retreat my hearing until I hear a way too familiar voice.

"_Uh yeah a dark roast coffee is good"_

I tune back in and turn to face Chloe.

"Hey Chlo, I just heard a certain guy asking for a coffee a few blocks up so if you don't mind…" I trailed off biting my lip for emphasis. Oh, but I knew it would take more than that to sway Chloe. I don't get what has Chlo's panties in a twist…I mean he's just a guy and I'm just a girl…that's part cat. Fuck. Me.

Chloe gave a look of disdain before she said "Why do you even give that human the time of day? I mean he's just some idiotic college guy. It's pointless to no return."

I stare at here with shock and uncontrolled anger. How dare she? The words may have stung but the way she said it human with enormous disgust…what is wrong with her?

"What the hell Chloe? What is so _wrong_ with being a human? A couple days ago **we **were the _idiotic _humans. And what's with the new term here? Humans, really. I think you should stop worrying about me and worry about whose time you're spending with sister. It's only a matter of time before you come to your senses and realize that Alek is just another bad boy who you're always drawn to that makes you do and say stupid things." I yell at her. Chloe looks at me with a hurt expression and all of my anger suddenly vanishes and in its place serious regret.

"Chlo, I-" I say with a step towards her. She puts out her hands blocking me away.

"Save it Hana. Sorry if I seemed a little worried about the well-being of you and…him. I guess I'm just a bitch huh? Well you don't have to worry about me anymore…Have all the fun you want!" She says running to work.

**(Okay skip the part where she meets Brian and everything is so awkward…and now she's at work..)**

_Chloe's Pov_

Hana walked in and I made turned to the clothes so I won't have to look at her. She paused and then sighed as she went to the front desk. I turned and saw as her attention was now on her phone as she tapped the glass desk impatiently. She kept that up for a few minutes until Lana went over and said with clothes in her hand.

"Expecting a call?"

"More like hoping for one! I told Brian we could only be friends and I thought he was okay with that but-" Chloe stopped talking as she saw Lana's face was anything but interested. "You were being sarcastic." She realized.

"Glad you caught that." She said with a fake smile. And as if on cue they went back to their opposite sides of the desk with a look of annoyance on both parties. I finished hanging up my stack of new clothes and pulled out my cell. I scrolled until I saw Alek's name. I clicked on him and sent him a quick text.

_(Chloe italic _**Alek bold)**

_Can you come pick me up from work? Like now. I think some training would actually be good right now. _

**I'll be there in a sec. Is Han coming?**

I looked at Hana and texted

_No._

I put my phone back in my pocket and start twisting my many bracelets on my wrist. I hear the jingle of the door open and I look up seeing Alek.

"You ready?" He asks.

"Yeah, come on." I say grabbing his hand and walking towards the door. "Bye Lana!" She grumbles a response.

"Listen I know I asked for help but this is like six-hundred radio stations playing at once. I'll never be able to do it!" I say throwing my hands up.

Alek looks around frustrated. "Pick something."

"I can't!"

"Just do what I tell you." He says with a glint in his eyes.

"Highly suspicious."

"Don't be…now close your eyes." He said. I closed them, and somehow all the noises seemed to get louder. I heard the construction workers, strollers, and trucks everywhere!

"It's so loud." I commented.

"Ignore it. Listen to your breathing. Feel it going in and out of your body." I tried and tried to relax.

I bet Hana doesn't have to go through this step by step and all.

"Take your time. The rest of the world doesn't matter…there's only you and me." Alek says. He waited a minute. "Do you hear the clock? It's on top of the tower."

I shook my head, doubtful. "Alek I-"

"You can do it. Just listen."

I strained to hear it, but I did hear the ticking. I smiled. "I can hear it!"

"There's a women in the market handling a vender."

_How about we do 2 for 50?_

I smiled again.

"Now make it all go away. You are in charge of the world around you."

"I don't know..."

"Listen to my heartbeat, just that. And nothing else." Alek said.

Soon I could hear it. The rhythmic beat of his heart.

_Thump…thump…thump…thump_

"Did it work?" Alek asked. I opened my eyes and saw his instantly. His eyes bore into mine.

"Yeah…thanks to you." I say, and then I grab his neck and pull him toward my lips. I kiss him and he kisses me back with such force that I pull him further by his shirt. He pulls back but I pull him closer and he tightens his hands around me. "Let's…go…to…my…apartment." He says between kisses. I nod against his lips, and we both reluctantly pull apart.

_Hana's POV_

Chloe leaves with Alek, and I can't help but feel a little disappointed. I didn't think she would leave. I mean Chloe and I have had our fair share of fights but we always made up. For as long as I could remember it's been just Chloe and I against the world. No matter if Meredith, Amy, or Paul was there with us…it was always me and Chlo. I suddenly remember Jasmine's coming to pick me up later. I turn to Lana.

"Hey um, my friend Jasmine's coming a little after six so I was wondering-"

"If you could stay all the way until the end of your shift for a change?" She mocked. I gave a fake surprised look.

"It's like you're a mind reader." I say, and then turn around to the racks. The phone rings and I turn halfway to see Lana answer.

"Vintage, Lana" Her face changes into some emotion I can't quite decipher. She turns and leaves with the phone still with her.

I turn back over and see Paul. He quickly puts his head back into his comic book when he notices I saw him. I look over to Lana and saw she was walking away. I quickly went over to Paul.

"Paul." I said smiling.

"Hana." He said, and to my relief he smiled back. "You and Han coming tonight right? It's my turn to pick."

"Of course!" I said beaming. "We would never miss dinner with our two best friends." I tested. His smile faltered a bit as he looked back to his comic.

"So um, is everything okay? You know um between you and me." I asked. He looked up but looked back down to his comic.

"Paul?" I said hurt.

"Okay to be honest, I have been a little hurt." He said putting his comic down. I gave him a worried look. "While I understand as an unfortunate reoccurring, borderline racist, narrative in the American comic book pantheon of Asians is portrayed as subservient geeks or simply one dimensional Kung Fu kicking bad asses. I am none of those things."

I give a very confused look over to him. "What are you talking about?" Paul gives a defeated sigh.

"Why haven't you asked me to be your sidekick?"

"My what?"

"Your sidekick." I give a little laugh. "Your sidekick! You loyal and trusted confidant."

"You my friend are already all of those things." I say with a hand to my heart.

"Really?"

"Really…unless I every see you in tights, then the deal is off." He gave a wide smile, and I laughed some more.

"This conversation's over!" Lana said coming back in the room. "Hana!" Lana says irritated once she notices my disappearance.

"Whoops." I say to Paul as I turn around. Once I look at Lana I feel my eyes go into slits as I feel this overwhelming fear and panic. I gasp and Paul asks

"What's wrong?" As Lana turns away the panic goes away, and I blink rapidly, utterly confused.

"I don't know. For a second I just…I felt completely terrified."

"She's not that scary."

"No…it was like I was feeling what she was feeling." I say a little frightened. "She's the one who's terrified."

"Uh, whatever that weird sense thing you got going on, you might want to get it adjusted."

I turned around and saw Lana laughing and joking with a friend. "But, I don't even know what it is." I say confused.

Alek grabs me to him and we collapse on the couch. I laugh between kisses and so does he. Even though this moment is picture perfect, I can't help but think of what Hana said. Am I really acting more like an arrogant pride member than the human part that has always been with me? I can't help but think that I may be the one in fault even though Hana is doing the most reckless thing she can since she's Mai.

I stop kissing Alek though unaware. He stops when he notices and looks at me.

"Alek do you think I'm becoming more of an arrogant Mai than...human?"

"Why do you say that?" He says as he trails his index finger along my arm.

"Because me and Hana had this huge argument today and I guess I'm just lost."

"Well, I don't really know." He says as he pulls me closer. I laugh a little.

"I'm serious. I just…don't know how to cope with embracing my Mai side with being human all my life."

"We'll talk about it later." He says as he kisses me. I push him away.

"Alek, stop. I'm trying to understand some of this Mai stuff and you're acting like a jerk." He huffs in annoyance.

"Can't we just kiss, and you save all that with that Amy girl or whoever." I get off of him, disgusted.

"Fuck off, Alek." I say heading towards the door.

"Wait Chloe-" I swing around.

"No! You know what? I think I've found my answer. I'm sick and tired of this bullshit. You don't treat my sister nicely when she's hurt, and you're a complete jerk to be around. You may be hot and all that but you are not worth any of my time!" I yell at him. He says nothing. I sigh and turn, walking out the door.

_**Hana's POV**_

"So you're saying you read people's minds?" Jasmine asked.

"No, I can't tell what they're thinking; I can literally feel what they're feeling on and emotional level." I explain freaked. "But I can't control it, it just happens."

I wait for Jasmine to say something.

"See this is the part where you say 'Oh yeah I get that all the time, it's a Mai thing, it's so not a big deal'."

"Sorry I've never heard of anything like it."

"Great, so my Mai powers came with an extra scoop of freak. And I thought Chloe had the overachiever gene."

"Hana I really don't think it's anything to worry about. But if it'll make you feel better we could talk to my mom."

The door to the store opened and Jasmine and I both turned to see a guy walk through with a pink box in his hands.

"Hey. Any of you," He looked down to a piece of paper in his hands. "Layna Jacobs?" He asked pronouncing Lana's name wrong. I walked over to him.

"Uh, no sorry, she left about half an hour ago."

"This is why the instructions say to be there by four."

"Do you… need me to sign for something?" I asked examining the box.

"I wish you could but they're cupcakes, and they seem to stale pretty quick." He says looking over the little piece of paper. "And there is a god! They included her home address." He bellowed. "411 Ardi." He says to himself then waves bye at me.

"Oh wait, she moved like two weeks ago." I told him. "I'll write it down for you." I say as I grab a pen and paper.

"Thanks, I really appreciate that."

"Well I think she could use a little cheering up." I say then hand him the slip of paper. "Here you go." I sing happily.

"All right have a good one." He says and we shake hands.

**To be continued…..**


End file.
